The Switch Power
by JRedd7272
Summary: A mysterious god that has the power to go through alternate dimensions sends the Squid Sisters and Redd to a place called Hyrule. Together with their new friend, Link, they will have to go up against the powers of the Yiga Clan and Calamity Ganon.
1. The Mysterious God: Switch

**My first crossover series! Enjoy! Check out my recent stories if you haven't. :D**

 **XXX**

Back in Tentakeel Outpost, Jenny the Octoling was right now attempting to get DJ Octavio out of the snow globe. Since she created the Octo Sword, she attempted to use that and slash the bottom part of the snow globe until it breaks.

Other Octolings, including weaker Octarian troops themselves, came to witness to see if their master will get freed.

And eventually...

It finally breaks.

DJ Octavio is now freed, and now he plots revenge.

"Wow. Good job, Jenny. I appreciate that." Octavio said to the red-striped haired Octoling.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do." Jenny replied.

"Okay, now let's get to the point. We need revenge on those Inklings!" Octavio said to the other Octarians.

"And I will be happy to help." Jenny said pulling out the Octo Sword.

"So, let's go and start out revenge plot!" Octavio shouted.

"But sir! Even if we steal the Zapfish again, the Agents will just defeat us again." An Octoling said.

"Hmmm... that's true." Octavio responded.

"Really! We don't have much time. The Squid Sisters really think they can get away with this!" Jenny yelled.

"Well, then what exactly are we supposed to do to get revenge on the Inklings, that DOESN'T involve Zapfish kidnaps?!" Octavio shouted.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said. Octavio got confused, since he doesn't recognize it.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Octavio yelled.

"I'm up here, DJ Octavio." The voice replied.

"Um, where exactly?"

"I am up _here._ "

"WHERE?"

 _"I'm right above you, you fool!"_ The voice screamed. Octavio looks up, and is surprised from what he saw. The sky turned dark, with part of it turning red. Then what comes next is two tiny letter d's. One was flopped, and had a white outline, then the color inside it as red, with a white dot. The other d was not flopped, and had all its color white, and a red dot that is lower than the other one.

"Um... what exactly are you?" Octavio asked the mysterious being.

"I am a legendary being that is able to travel certain dimensions I know of. I am known as... Switch."

"Wow... that's pretty amazing." Octavio complimented.

"You could say that, yeah." Switch said.

"You can indeed help me out. I want revenge on all Inklings who have done this to us." Octavio ordered. The other Octarians cheer in agreement.

"No can do. I cannot do this to everyone." Switch said. Octavio was now angry.

"I won't let that stand! I'll have you know-" Octavio started, but got interrupted when he got struck by red lightning, which was from Switch.

"Will that get you to shut up?" Switch said angrily.

"Okay. I want revenge on the Squid Sisters, and the leader of the Squid Bits, Redd." Octavio said.

"Very well. I will show you some dimensions for you to look at." Switch said. He opens up a couple portals to some different universes. Octavio sees once with a huge grassy field, along with a huge castle.

"What's that place?" Octavio asked.

"That is a place called Hyrule. It's a good suggestion, since the hero there has amnesia." Switch responded.

"Oh, yes! Send them there!" Octavio said evilly.

"Very well then. It is settled." Switch replied. And so, the magic happens when they all fall asleep at night.

Switch raises up one of his... body parts... (I think XD) and then brings it down at high speed.

 _Click!_

XXX

 **A/N: Switch is not a physical thing, it's part of the clouds. And I'm also sorry for a not so good description, but you'll know it's based on the Nintendo Switch logo. XD Anyway, it will update every Friday or one of the weekends. Keep up to date :D**


	2. Meeting with Link

**Gonna get this started right here! Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **XXX**

The next day...

Marie slowly opens her eyes, then they shot open once she realizes she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She found herself by a bunch of grass, along with some trees. Along with that was just some animals, and other nature stuff.

"Wha...? How did I... get here?" Marie said to herself. She slowly stands up, feeling a lot of pain from her broken leg. Boy, Jenny sure did a job at doing this. It's surprising! Marie bends over to pick up her crutches so she can walk around easier.

"Okay, I need to figure out where I am. I most certainly remember not being _here._ " Marie thought. She walks around, observing her surroundings. But still, she doesn't even know where the squid she is right now! When was the last time she saw something like THIS?

Suddenly, she heard something. And a pretty weird sound too, and it sounded like...

Mechanical whirring?

Then the thing that made the sound came closer to Marie. What she saw was pretty surprising. It was an unusual brown, ancient machine with three points around it's head. It had a round body, and six robotic legs. It also has one blue eye.

"Um... what the squid is that?" Marie asked, a bit worried. But the creature noticed her. Some parts of its body turns pink, and it's pupil turns red, with a red line approaching Marie. She tried to move away from it, but it just kept following her. After a few seconds...

 _BOOM!_

The ancient being shoots a laser at her, which is the point of the red line following her. Marie gets hit by the laser, and feels pain immediately after.

"Ah! Ow, that hurts badly!" Marie winced from the pain. The six-legged creature follows her again, and points another laser beam at her. Marie tried to tell it to not hurt her, but the ancient thing ignored her pleads for mercy.

"Oh cod, no." Marie said. She braced herself for the attack. But just before the creature shot its laser...

 _SLASH!_

One of its legs got chopped off! Marie slightly opened her eyes to see what happened. And she saw another humanoid guy beside the ancient being. The man had tan skin, triangle-like ears like Inklings would have, and brown, pointy hair. He also a blue tunic and light greenish pants, along with brown boots. On his pocket, he has some kind of phone that looks ancient, with an eye, with a stick below it, and three points on top of it.

Another thing, this man holds a mysterious sword that glows a bright, blue color. It seemed like this man saw Marie in trouble, so he came to help her.

"Come and get me, ancient scum!" The man shouted. The ancient creature turns its head around and faces the man, beginning to target him with its lasers. But the man destroyed its legs very quickly with the blue sword. And finally, the creature gets defeated, also glowing blue.

 _BOOM!_

It explodes, and leaves behind a couple gears and screws. The man picks all the stuff up, and then goes over to Marie.

"You okay?" He asked, offering his hand. Marie accepts, and stands upright, thanks to this kind man.

"Um, excuse me, but... can you get my crutches for me please? They're over there." Marie asked, pointing to them.

"Sure thing." The man said, getting the crutches. Marie takes them soon after.

"Thanks for the help." Marie replied.

"I couldn't let you get hurt from that thing." The man responded.

"True. By the way... what's your name?" Marie asked.

"My name is Link." The man said.

"Link, huh? That's a nice name." Marie replied with a giggle.

"Thanks. And how about you?" Link asked.

"Marie. Nice to meet you." Marie said. She would offer a handshake, but her broken leg made it impossible to do so.

"Broken leg, huh?" Link responded.

"Yeah. It'll heal in a couple weeks." Marie replied.

"Well, that's good."

"Erm... I don't mean to be rude, but... you don't like like anyone I ever saw." Marie said.

"I'm a Hylian. I can see why, you look pretty different." Link replied.

"I'm a creature known as an Inkling." Marie responded.

"Well, it is nice to see a different kind of species nowadays." Link said.

"Anyway, Link... do you know where I'm at?" Marie asked.

"You're in Hyrule. This is the center part of it." Link replied. Marie's eyes widened by that.

"H-HYRULE?!" She shouted.

"Yes. You're not from around here, are you?" Link said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I live in a place called Inkopolis. How the squid did I even get here?!" Marie shouted.

"I'm... not sure. I never saw you here until now." Link replied.

"I was asleep for one second, and when I wake up, BAM! I get attacked by some weird, brown thing! Speaking of which, what was that?" Marie asked the Hylian.

"That thing you just fought was called a Guardian. It's one of the few types that were designed by the Sheikah." Link said.

"Wow, so it was designed by evil people?"

"No, the Sheikah are good."

"Then why the squid did it try to kill me?!"

"That's because all the Guardians are controlled by an evil being called Calamity Ganon." Link replied.

"Um... what is Calamity Ganon?" Marie asked. Link pointed somewhere, and it ends up he's pointing at a huge castle. The castle got surrounded by a dark black with some pink, and a weird shadow thing circles around it. It looks at them, showing it's giant tusks and bright, yellow eyes.

"GRAAAAAAARARARARARARARAARARRRR!" It roared at them.

"That, Marie... is Calamity Ganon." Link said.

"Is there, like, a whole story to this thing or something?" Marie asked.

"Yes. I will tell you." Link said.

"It all started long ago, 10,000 years in fact, when Calamity Ganon struck against Hyrule. In preparation to this, the Sheikah built ancient machines to fight against them. They found the Guardians, which was like the ones that you saw, and also the Divine Beasts, which were giant, ancient animals used to fight against the Calamity. In all the hope, Ganon was sealed away by a princess, along with a knight, with the sword that seals the darkness."

"Wow. That's pretty interesting." Marie complimented.

"Yeah, but... there's more to the story." Link said.

"Yeah. I was about to ask, if he was sealed away, why is he still there?" Marie replied.

"Allow me." Link obliged.

"There was a prophecy that portends the return of Calamity Ganon. The king of Hyrule knew that we would finish this just like our ancestors. So, his daughter, Princess... Zelda, hired four Champions, each of Hyrule's races, to take control of the Divine Beasts, while the people of Hyrule were looking for those Divine Beasts and the Guardians. Luckily, it turned out to be a success. Unfortunately... when Ganon came back, all hope was lost when he used his powers to take control of the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. The Champions died, and so has many innocent people."

"Oh... my... cod. That is such a story." Marie said, surprised by all of this.

"Yeah, but wanna know something else?"

"Sure."

"I was one of those Champions."

"Wait, I thought you said there were only four." Marie said, growing suspicious.

"There were four to control the Divine Beasts. I was the one chosen by the sword that seals the darkness." Link replied.

"But also... you said the Champions died." Marie said, more confused.

"I did. I died trying to save Zelda from a bunch of Guardians. And apparently... I woke up 100 years later in some kind of chamber." Link said. Marie looked at Link for a few seconds, then got beyond surprised right now.

"Wait! You're over 100?!" Marie yelled.

"Yes. But I woke up... without my memories."

"How do you know all of this?"

"A wise old lady told me about it. Along with the king... in his spirit form." Link replied.

"Wow. I hope I'm just not going insane." Marie said to herself.

"Anyway, you can allow me to help you get back home." Link said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Link!" Marie said, happy about this.

"Come. Let's go." Link said. Marie walks along with him, balancing on her crutches so she doesn't fall.

"Where are we going?" Marie asked.

"To a village. I know someone who can help." Link replied. And so, the two make their way there.

XXX

Callie woke up in some kind of sandy arena. She saw a giant hole in the middle, and anyone who falls down it will meet their demise.

She got scared, because she doesn't know about this place at all.

"Huh? W-where am I?" Callie said.

"Aw, too scared for this, huh?" A voice said mockingly. Callie looked both ways, but saw nothing. Then, two mysterious people came. They had a white mask with the center of it resembling a giant eyeball upside down, with a stick above it and the three points below the eye. They have a red outfit, with some gray, along with red gloves. They have gray pants and red boots, and also behind them of what seems to be a raccoon tail. They also have some kind of gray weapon, which was unusual to Callie.

"Uh, I'm sorry, was that one of you?" Callie asked the two mysterious people.

"No." Both of them said. Then, another one came, which looked different from the other two. Yes, he had the same mask and eyeball decoration, but he also has a white collar around his neck. He also looks a smaller and a bit wider, but still has the same gray pants and red boots, along with red gloves. He also has a belt with three eye decorations on it.

"Master Kohga would like to have a work with you, little one." One of the red guys holding the gray sword said. The pink Inkling didn't know what to say.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude of you to just come here uninvited?" Kohga, the one different from the others, asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Callie said as tears form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, like you're gonna do anything to us. You're nothing but WEAK." Kohga threatened. Callie gasped at that.

"Excuse me?" Callie exclaimed.

"That's why we have an offer for you." Kohga said with an evil chuckle. Callie got even more scared. Kohga holds his hand out in front of Callie.

"Come. Join the Yiga Clan."

XXX

 **Author's Note: So here we are :D! By the way, I have absolute HATE for the Yiga Clan. They're a bunch of idiots :(. But note this chapter takes place before the battle with Vah Naboris. Hope you enjoy! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	3. The Call

**Alright, here it is: the next chapter :D! Time for some complications between Callie and the Yiga Clan (who I still hate) :p. Enjoy :)!**

 **XXX**

Callie was scared. These weird Yiga Clan members didn't seem really good in her point of view. What would they really want from her? Her life? Her power? What could they possibly want?!

"Well? Are you gonna join or not?" Kohga asked for angrily. Callie just stood with a scared look, but then gets angry.

"I won't join the likes of you!" Callie yelled. Kohga smirks and crosses his arms.

"You _won't_ or you _can't?_ " Kohga asked.

"You seem evil. I already got brainwashed by Octarians, so I won't betray my cousin again!" Callie exclaimed.

"Wait... Octarians? What are you?" One of the Yiga Blademasters asked.

"I'm an Inkling. Why do you even want me?" Callie asked.

"I'm looking for a Hylian named Link. I assume since you came here suddenly, you would happen to know." Kohga said.

"Who's Link?" Callie asked, confused. The Yiga members were surprised.

"Do you not know who Link is?! He wants to defeat Calamity Ganon, and we're gonna prevent that!" The other Yiga Blademaster yelled.

"Are you lying to us, Inkling?" Kohga asked.

"N-No! Please stop." Callie begged.

"Holy smokes, you are an idiot." The Yiga Blademaster said.

"I am this close to getting close to Link, and I will stop at NOTHING!" Kohga yelled. He used his powers to shape two giant rocks, of course, with the Yiga symbol in the middle of them.

"WHERE. IS. LINK?!"

"I don't know!" Callie cried.

"Then we'll have to destroy you." The other Yiga Blademaster said. Callie began to run the fastest she could.

"After her!" Kohga commanded. The other Yiga members ran after her. And they even called their own friends, which are the lower members of the clan, the Yiga Archers and Footsoldiers. They used their attacks against poor Callie, but she barely dodged them. But of course, escaping was no easy task. The Yiga blocked all the possible doors, preventing Callie from going anywhere.

"Oh, no! I'm trapped!" Callie cried. Suddenly...

SLASH!

She got hit by one of the Yiga Blademaster's signature weapons, the Windcleaver. Luckily, she wasn't stabbed or anything like that.

Kohga approached her threateningly.

"Did you really think you can escape that easily?" Kohga asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just so confused, I don't know where I'm at!" Callie begged them to not hurt her.

"Now... you did say you have a cousin, did you not?" Kohga asked.

"Y-Yes. Don't tell me you're gonna hurt her too!" Callie said concerned.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything too harsh." Kohga replied. He snaps his fingers, and two Yiga Footsoldiers come with ropes. Callie got even more scared.

"We're gonna serve you as bait.." Kohga said. He evilly laughs, and the other Yiga members do as well.

"Oh cod..." Callie said quietly. The Yiga members came more closer to her.

"Beware, fool, the eye of the Yiga."

XXX

Meanwhile, Link and Marie were by a stable. Link was taking a horse he had boarded here to take care of. While things inside go on, the two conversate for a while.

"So, Marie. Tell me a bit about yourself." Link asked the green Inkling.

"Oh, um... well, I am a very good singer along with my cousin, Callie." Marie said.

"Really? You in some kind of group or something?"

"We became famous as a group known as the Squid Sisters."

"But... you said you and... Callie were cousins."

"Yeah, but our relationship is so close."

"That explains why it's called the 'Squid Sisters' then." Link said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm also really good at Turf War, along with Callie. We've been together since we were little."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Not only a famous popstar, but Callie and I are Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

"What is that?"

"It's a secret society of Inklings who save our world from Octarians."

"What are Octarians?"

"Our main rivals. They stole the Great Zapfish twice, and they even squidnapped Callie! But luckily, Agent 4 and I were able to get them back."

"You have a pretty interesting life, Marie."

"How about you, Link? What is your life like?" Link became a little flustered when Marie said that.

"Well, I already told you I have amnesia, but I remember some things when I was with Zelda."

"Like what?"

"Hmm... well, I remember when she chose me as the knight who will seal away Calamity Ganon." Link replied.

"But... you failed."

"Unfortunately yes. Like I said before, Ganon took over control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. Wanna know something else?"

"Sure!"

"Currently, I saved three of the four Divine Beasts. I need to save one more."

"That's amazing!" Marie cheered.

"I'll need a certain requirement in order to get the Divine Beast back."

"What do you need?"

"It's the Thunder Helm, an ancient helmet used by the Gerudo." Link said.

"Where is that then?" Marie asked.

"It's been stolen by the Yiga Clan." Link replied.

"Who are they?"

"Remember when I said that the Sheikah are good people?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not all of them. One Sheikah told me that a long time ago, they had technological powers to defeat Calamity Ganon. But it posed a threat to the Hyrule Kingdom as well that the Sheikah had to live normal lives. Unfortunately, some of those Sheikah felt betrayed. Those betrayed Sheikah sided with Calamity Ganon, and will destroy anyone who opposes a threat to him. Thus, the Yiga clan was formed."

"Your world has so many stories about its history." Marie replied.

"I suggest yours would have the same." Link responded.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna call Callie, and see where she is right now." Marie said as she takes out her squid phone.

 _"Marie!"_ Callie yelled.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Marie asked.

 _"I've been captured!"_ Callie exclaimed.

"*sigh*, Was it the dumb Octarians again?" Marie asked annoyed.

 _"No! It's people with a red and gray outfit, with white masks and creepy eye decorations!"_ Callie explained. Link immediately got shocked hearing all of that.

"Um... What are you talking about, Callie?" Marie asked, more worried.

 _"Marie, you don't understand! They want to- MMMMMPH MMM-MMMMMPH!"_ Callie started, but immediately got muffled, which caused Marie to get scared.

"Callie? CALLIE?!" Marie yelled.

 _"Listen up, mysterious person. Callie is held hostage at the Yiga Clan hideout. If you want to see her again, you better bring a young Hylian named Link."_ An evil voice said.

"W-Who are you? What have you done with Callie?" Marie commanded.

 _"Come now, or don't. It won't be too long."_ The voice said again. But before Marie could talk, the person hung up.

"Link, we need some help! Callie has been captured again!" Marie yelled.

"We better make this fast then. I'll be glad to help out." Link said. Then, a horse nudged his back. Link turned around to see the horse, and smiled.

"Hey, Epona. I'm glad to see you too." Link said, giving her a pet.

"Is that your horse?" Marie asked.

"Yes. Marie, this is Epona. She helps me get faster during my travels around Hyrule. If we want to save your cousin, we need to make our way to Kakariko Village, NOW." Link exclaimed.

"Sure thing. Let's do this!" Marie said, as she climbs up on top of Epona. Her broken leg, made it hard for her, so Link obliged to help. A little cramped, but it will have to do.

"Alright Epona let's go. To Kakariko village!" Link said. A slight nudge with the ropes, and Epona runs to their asked destination.

"I'm coming, Callie!"

XXX

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was a late! I had plans, lots of them XD. I actually might be thinking of doing a Pokemon fanfic, NO crossover, but I don't have a release date or what it'll be about. All you will know is that it will happen ;). Anyway, new chapter will come soon! Check out my stories, and Stay Fresh :D!**


	4. The History of Switch

**Here it is, the next chapter! Tell me what you think, and check my other stories if you haven't. Enjoy :D!**

 **XXX**

Jenny is walking alongside a bridge, waiting for someone to at least come back. She gave orders to some Octarians to find the Squid Sisters, but no one came back. She is starting to get a little frustrated.

You see, another deal that DJ Octavio made with Switch was that Octavio himself, as well as the rest of the Octarians, can go back to Inkopolis whenever they want to, while the Squid Sisters and Redd would have to prove themselves. Jenny found that pretty interesting, and smirks because she believes the Squid Sisters won't be able to survive out here in this world.

While Jenny was still walking, she somehow found a female Hylian traveler.

"Well, hey there!" she said, going up to the person.

"The squid? Why are you here?" Jenny asked the woman.

"I'm just seeing you wandering around this place, wondering if I can help."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Wow, you sound just like Master Kohga."

"Who?" Jenny asked confused.

"Oh, just my leader. Isn't he dreamy?" The woman says with a giggle.

"I don't know who he is, he must be dumb." Jenny said firmly.

"Very... dumb?" The woman asks, surprised by what Jenny said.

"You heard me. Now ask again, or do I have to repeat myself?" Jenny said more angrily. The woman got angry as well.

"So, your plans aren't just to go after Master Kohga... but to insult him as well?" The woman asks.

"Grr... do you wanna fight me? You will regret it." Jenny warned. The woman is now furious.

"YOU CAN SAY YOUR APOLOGIES TO MASTER KOHGA LATER!" The woman screams. Jenny pulls out her Octo Sword.

"Do your worst!" Jenny said, pointing the sword at her. The woman then reveals her true self, a Yiga Clan member in disguise. The Yiga member evilly laughs as it runs at Jenny. Before it could attack, Jenny quickly dodged, surprising the Yiga.

"Heh, you think I'll just take that attack, stupid?" Jenny mocked. The Yiga disappears out of thin air, the out of nowhere, attempts to attack Jenny from above, but she once again dodges the attack barely.

"Heh heh heh... my turn." Jenny said evilly. She trows a Splat Bomb at the Yiga, and a few seconds, it explodes, leaving Octo ink the the Yiga's face. Then...

 _SLASH SLASH_

Jenny badly hurts the Yiga with her sword.

"You shouldn't have messed with me." Jenny said. The Yiga gets furious, and attacks with all its might. Jenny finally gets hurt by the attack after dodging too much, and a scar is left on her cheek. Jenny gets beyond angry, super mad.

"YOU THINK I'LL LET THIS STAND?!" She screamed. The Yiga once again disappears in thin air, and attack Jenny from above, but you guessed it, Jenny dodges.

"Time to finish you." Jenny said. Jenny turns into her octopus form, and then super jumps, then surprising the Yiga...

 _STAB!_

Jenny sticks her Octo Sword right in the Yiga's stomach. The Yiga member loudly gasps, and screams from pain. Jenny smirks.

"You squidiotic fool." Jenny said. She raises the sword again...

 _STAB_

 _STAB_

 _STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTAB_

Jenny relentlessly keeps stabbing the Yiga until it can't do anything anymore. Jenny gets up close to the Yiga's face.

"DO. YOU. SURRENDER?" Jenny shouted. With the bare amount if energy it has left, the Yiga disappears, and faces its demise soon after. The Yiga leaves behind a bunch of colored diamonds, as well as some bananas.

"It's not too bad to steal. Hee hee hee..." Jenny said. She takes the mini diamonds, and the bananas. The opens the peel of one, and takes a bit.

"I could use this as bait in case any other of those dumb... THINGS attack me." Jenny said to herself. Then she heard her octo phone ring. She picks it up from whoever is calling her.

 _"Jenny, I got some news."_ A male voice said. It was DJ Octavio, and Jenny smirks from this.

"General Octavio, anything about the Squid Sisters and the Squid Bits?" Jenny asked.

 _"Well, according to Switch, he says that Redd is in some place called 'Kakariko Village'."_ Octavio said.

"Okay, well how about this Squid Sisters?" Jenny asked.

 _"Well, Marie is with some dude named Link, and her broken leg will make it very hard for her to move on. Callie, however, is in some mysterious place."_ Octavio replied.

"Well, not too bad. After all, it's not like my last shot is here." Jenny said.

 _"If you're wondering about this 'mysterious place', Jenny, it's in the Yiga Clan hideout, according to Switch."_ Octavio said.

"Let me handle whatever I need to get done. Once the Squid Sisters and Redd are in my sight, I will stab them. No one will stop us, General Octavio." Jenny exclaimed.

 _"Understood, Jenny. Good luck."_ Octavio said, then hangs up.

 _Click_

XXX

Meanwhile, Link and Marie arrive at Kakariko Village with fast travel. Both get off of the brown horse, so now they can do what they need to.

"Thanks, Epona. You were a great help." Link said, and gives Epona an Endura Carrot. Epona neighs in response, and eats the carrot.

"Anyway, who is this friend of yours we need to ask?" Marie asked.

"You'll see." Link said as he walks. Marie walks beside him. Then, something caught Marie's eye. She saw some red, and looked closer to see what. Her eyes widened once she saw her crush, Redd.

"Oh, hi, Marie." Redd greeted.

"REDD!" Marie shouted. She walks over to him, but winces a little from the pain of her broken leg.

"You won't believe what just happened. I woke up, and found myself in this village. Luckily, these weird 'Hylian' things were able to welcome me here!" Redd explained. So Marie wasn't the only one who got teleported at least.

"Same here, Redd. I found myself in a grassy area, and got attacked by an ancient creature called a Guardian. I couldn't fight it because I don't have my Hero Charger with me. Plus, my broken leg made it hard." Marie said.

"You weren't harmed some more, right?" Redd asked, worried.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. My new friend here, Link, saved me from it." Marie replied. Link walks over to the red Inkling.

"Hi. My name is Link. I'm helping Marie get back home." Link greeted.

"Nice to meet ya, Link. The name's Redd. We're both together." Redd greeted.

"Anyway, Redd... you weren't attack by anything monstrous, were you?" Marie asked.

"Nope. But if someone did try to attack me, I came well prepared." Redd said, getting out a Splash-o-matic. Link chuckles, and Marie just glares at him.

"You make me jealous." Marie said firmly.

"Anyway, count me in! I'd have to get back to Inkopolis Square too, you know. I have no idea where the squid I am at!" Redd replied.

"I have a friend here who can help me." Link said.

XXX

The three walk up to a house, and they see a girl with white hair, and a gray Japanese like outfit.

"Hey, Paya!" Link greeted the girl. She turns around, and gets surprised by him.

"Ah! M-Master Link! Please... don't scare me like that." Paya said shyly.

"Who is this?" Redd asked.

"This here is Paya. She is the granddaughter on the friend I am talking about." Link said.

"Oh, h-hi. It's nice to meet you all." Paya greeted.

"Hiya! Name's Redd." Redd greeted.

"I'm Marie. Nice to meet you." Marie greeted.

"Anyway, what you you two doing here? I never seen anyone like you." Paya replied.

"Well, we were transported here, and we need to find our way home. Do you know why this happened?" Marie asked.

"Woah, Marie. Paya here is a little too... not... smart for stuff like this." Link said.

"Oh, sorry. Should we see your friend now?" Marie asked.

"Sure, this way. Nice to see you again, Paya!" Link said, as he walks away.

"Same here, M-Master Link." Paya responded.

The Hylian and Inklings enter the house. The three are greeted by an old woman with a giant hat, with some kind of eyeball symbol.

"Ah. Well, you have come back, Link. I see you brought some new friends." The old lady said.

"Hello, Impa. So nice to see you." Link greeted.

"I can see that you have saved most of the Divine Beasts. Just one more." Impa replied.

"Yep. Anyway, Impa, I got something I need some help with." Link said.

"What is it?"

"Well, these three by my side are not from Hyrule. They've come from another dimension."

"Another... dimension?" Impa asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Marie, and this is my cru- friend, Redd." Marie said, not really ready to reveal her feelings yet.

"Do you know anything about alternate dimensions?" Redd asked.

"Hmm... well, I did hear of an old legend aside of the Great Calamity." Impa said.

"Really?" Link said, surprised by this.

"It's an ancient tale from a god known as Switch." Impa replied.

"What is... Switch?" Marie asked.

"Switch is a god that can travel through alternate dimensions. Barely anyone has ever seen it, and those who did... no one else would believe them. Switch is very powerful. Anyone who ever opposes him met their demise immediately. But its his power, Switch can send other people from one dimension to another. Switch can also select people who are in need, and can fulfill their wish, but at a cost. And... Let's just say Switch is far more powerful than any other strong person willingly enough to oppose him."

"Wow. So, it was Switch that did all this?" Marie asked.

"Indeed. If it didn't do this, you wouldn't be here right now." Impa responded.

"Do you have any hints on how to get them back?" Link asked.

"There is only one way. If you ever see Switch, you must accept its challenge. If you complete it, then you will go back home." Impa explained.

"Hah, that shouldn't be too bad." Redd said with a smirk.

"HOWEVER!" Impa yelled, startling the three.

"If you ever so fail at its challenge, then all hope will be lost. Either you will stay in this dimension for all eternity, or... Switch can erase you... from existence." Impa added.

"You mean he can KILL us?!" Marie shouted.

"Not only you two, it's a possibility that if you find Switch and fail at its challenge, then Link could die too." Impa said.

"Wow. Let's just move on shall we?" Link said bluntly.

"Agreed. I've heard enough stories, I'm getting tired." Marie said, rubbing here eyes.

"Heh, you and your desire to sleep." Redd teased.

"Shut up." Marie exclaimed. Both leave soon after, and Link follows behind.

"Wait, Link." Impa said. Link stops for a minute.

"Yes, Impa?" He asked.

"Princess Zelda is still fighting against Calamity Ganon inside Hyrule Castle. Keep going with your journey to save her. Now go. You must!" Impa responded.

"Leave it to me." Link replied.

XXX

The three decide to sleep in a nearby inn in the village, and Link pays for the beds for Rupees, which are the currency in Hyrule, and also the diamonds that Jenny found earlier.

"Well, Redd... Callie got captured again. So we got 2 goals: save Callie, and find Switch." Marie said lying down on her bed.

"Again? But yeah, we will complete all this. For now, we must sleep." Redd said. The two and Link say good night to each other, and they fall asleep.

In the middle on the night, 12:00 AM to be accurate, the moon turned red as well as the sky.

 _"The blood moon rises once again."_ A female voice said. A bunch of enemies, dead Bokoblins, Moblins and Lizalfos, come back to life, and get ready for attacking whoever gets in their way.

 _"Please be careful, Link..."_ The female voice added. Link somehow felt the voice talking to him, despite being asleep. And he manages to whisper.

"Zelda..."

XXX

 **A/N: Okay, here we go :D! This is the part where good stuff begins to happen in the future chapters. Anyway, Stay Fresh y'all! Have a great day :)!**


	5. Octoling Attack

**Before I begin, I'm gonna do a date change for this story. Instead of every Friday or weekend, I'm gonna release a new chapter on either Tuesday or Thursday, depending if I'm in a Splatoon mood or not XD.**

 **Welp, with that out of the way, enjoy my story! :D**

 **XXX**

Another day has begun, the Inkling couple still in Hyrule, but might they might as well be interested in being in this place besides being in Inkopolis all the time. Besides, Link will be a great help for the two in order for them to get home.

But throughout the journey so far, the Inklings have 2 goals: to save Callie AGAIN... and to find Switch and complete its murderous challenge. From what Impa had told them, finding Switch will not be an easy task. So, far now, Link had a plan on where to start in order to find Callie.

"We're just gonna take a little stop at a stable. Epona cannot handle being in a desert." Link said to the two Inklings.

"How exactly then are we gonna travel easier then?" Redd asked. Link smirks.

"You'll see." He said. Unfortunately, since there is three of them, they don't have enough room to stay on top of a horse. So, Redd decided to squid form and sit on Marie's lap. She blushed once this happened, but it would have to do.

"Alright, Epona. Let's go!" Link commanded. He lightly pats Epona with his legs, and she starts galloping to their destination.

XXX

The Hylian and Inklings reach the nearest stable. Link boards Epona to put her in the peoples' care.

"Okay, so what is this method of traveling that you were saying?" Marie asked.

"Alright, gimme a second." Link said. He pulls out the Shiekah Slate that he had since the beginning of his adventure, and opens up the map of Hyrule.

"Now hold my hand." Link responded. Marie slowly reached out, and grabs it. She really hopes her broken leg will get healed soon.

"Redd, you must do the same." Link said to the red Inkling.

"Say no more." Redd said with a smile. He grabs Link's other hand. Link, still with the Sheikah Slate in his hand, presses a button to a certain place.

"Hang on tight. Link replied. And suddenly, all three of them turn blue as they then turn into small particles that go up into the sky.

XXX

The blue particles then turn back into the three again. Redd and Marie was surprised by this outcome. How was that even possible from just one little device? But now, they had a job to do.

"Well? What did you think?" Link asked.

"I'm not used to it, IT'S UNPREDICTABLE. But sure, I'll approve of it." Redd ranted.

"Oh, Redd. At least give the guy a chance." Marie said.

"I said a good comment, though. He has the Squid Bits approval." Redd said to his girlfriend.

"Squid... Bits?" Link asked, confused.

"Oh, I am in a music group of my own. The other members are my best friends." Redd replied.

"Oh, okay." Link responded, then wipes his own forehead. The three look around, and they see theirselves in some kind of desert.

"Where are we?" Marie asked.

"We're in a place called Gerudo Desert." Link replied.

"I have never really seen a desert before in my life. So this is what some of those 'humans' have been to sometimes." Redd said in awe.

"That is true. It's pretty cool." Marie commented.

"Funny how a species like you have never seen a desert before." Link said, laughing a bit.

"Okay, as much as this is a new experience for us, we must focus on-" Marie started, but she got interrupted when she heard a scream. Then, out of nowhere, by a town beside them, some kind of woman with red hair and green clothing showing part of her skin gets knocked out by the entrance. When the three saw that, they were speechless.

"Oh, Hylia, no." Link mumbled.

"What's wrong, Link?" Redd asked.

"Stay here for a second. I need to go over there." Link replied. He than ran over to the entrance. He saw two more of the same people that look just like woman that got knocked out. They were also holding spears, and they just glared at him.

"Okay, you have to let me in there! Someone got hurt, and I'm not gonna allow it!" Link exclaimed. The two guards hold the spears in front of the entrance to the town.

"Get out of here! No voe are allowed in Gerudo Town!" One of them said.

"I know, I know. Just let me in, trust me on this!" Link shouted.

"We cannot do that. Now leave or we will be forced to make you leave by force!" The other said. Link loudly groaned as he walked away, back to where Marie and Redd were.

"So... they didn't let you in?" Marie asked.

"Yes."

"And those women... they are called Gerudo? Because you know... Gerudo Desert, and there's also a town named after them?" Redd asked.

"Double yes." Link responded.

"How exactly will we get in then?" Marie asked the Hylian.

"Well, in Gerudo Town, only women are allowed to enter. Men aren't allowed in there." Link explained.

"That's it? Just because you're a certain gender? Wow, this world is weird." Redd complimented.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Link said. He walks over by the side of Gerudo Town, hidden from the two Inklings.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked.

"Do not come over here! Trust me on this, okay?" Link shouted from across.

"I think I also have a plan for myself as well." Redd said, smirking.

"Allow me to do it." Marie said with a half-smile.

"Sure thi- wait, what?" Redd asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me do your hair." Marie grinned. Redd sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He obliged.

XXX

"There. All done." Marie said, finishing Redd's hairdo. When the guy turns around, he has the same long hair as the Inkling girl. Marie couldn't help but hold back a chuckle.

"Har har, I get it." Redd said sarcastically.

"Oh, live a little for once, man." Marie said, rolling her eyes. She slowly walked over the side of the wall, making sure she doesn't fall due to her crutches.

"Link, you can come if you're ready." Marie called out.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still thinking I'll look silly in front of you." Link said.

"Don't worry about it. We need to find out what's going on over there." Marie responded.

"Okay, if you insist." Link said. He then walks over to the Inklings, wearing completely different clothing. He is wearing purple shorts, green sandals, a green "bra", showing part of his belly, along with a cyan hat and cyan bandana.

Redd and Marie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I told you two that you wouldn't be used to it." Link said, then sighs.

"I-It's fine, dude. Let's just go in." Redd said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah... do I know you?" Link teased.

"I'm pretty sure you do. I have a male voice." Redd exclaimed.

"Lighten up, Redd." Marie said, glaring at him.

"Enough with the arguments. Let's go in." Link said. And they pass by the guards with ease.

XXX

They enter the town, and to Marie and Redd, were pretty surprised by what they saw. These "Gerudo" people to them were very different, just like the Hylians like Link. But their gaze of awe turned to horror when they saw a bunch of Octolings attacking the Gerudo people.

Most of them got Octo ink in their face, but of course, since the Gerudo aren't Inklings, they weren't basically killed. Some of the Gerudo people tried to fight back, and did a good job as some of the Octolings got stabbed by their signature weapons, the Moonlight Scimitar. It was an okay weapon in the hand of a Hylian, but to the Gerudo, it was their only line of defense.

"Whoa. I never seen something like this before." Link said, a bit terrified.

"For you, it might not seem that way. Those are Octolings." Redd responded.

"Your rivals? That's at least what Marie told me." Link replied.

"The Octolings are the elite troops of Octarian force. They are very dangerous enemies to deal with." Marie said.

"Well, since you two are familiar with this, I suggest you stop them and I will act as a backup." Link suggested.

"Yeeaaah... only one problem: I don't have my weapon, so I'll get splatted easily." Marie said, lowering her head. Then she realizes something.

"Redd... No, Agent 4... can you to try stopping those Octolings?" Marie asked her crush.

"Leave it to me." Redd said with a smile. He pulls out his Splash-o-matic, and runs towards the Octolings.

"Hey, Octolings! Over here!" Redd shouted. Some of the Octolings notice him, and immediately start firing with their weapons. Redd began to cover most of the area with his colored ink, then squid forms to hide in his ink. The Octolings get confused, and look around for him. When suddenly...

"NGYES!"

 _SPLAT!_

One of the Octolings get splatted by Redd's Splash-o-matic. The others kept on firing, but to no avail.

 _SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT_

And now they are all down. Link was impressed on how this one Inkling can handle the most dangerous troops of the Octarians.

"Wow. You would be great in order for you and Marie to get home." Link complimented.

"I am pretty good in Turf War, after all." Redd boasted. Marie just giggles, glad that they were able to stop them. But suddenly, they all heard a "SHING" sound, and it was pretty loud despite being far away.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Marie asked quietly.

"Come, we have to go. I know where it might be coming from." Link said. They all run inside a a part of the twon, where the Gerudo chief resides in.

XXX

"Halt! Stay away from the Chief Riju!" A Gerudo woman said. She is the guard protecting Chief Riju. The Gerudo guard is wearing the same clothing as the normal Gerudo, as well as Chief Riju, but lets her hair out in a different way and wears a yellow crown.

"Calm yourself, Buliara. Why don't we let these... things see what they want?" Riju asked the Gerudo guard. And the demanders were of course, Jenny... along with two elite Octolings beside her.

"Dang right I am here for a reason." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Explain your business here." Buliara commanded.

"I'm not here for you, weird one. If there's anyone I'm willing to talk to, it's your leader." Jenny said.

"I'll consider your request for what you ask for." Riju replied.

"You see, we want a little bit of... bait for our enemies. I want to prevent them from getting back home." Jenny said evilly smiling.

"You might wanna reconsider this. If you use us as bait, then the powers of Lady Urbosa will shone down on you." Riju said threateningly. Jenny ignored what Riju said and gets closer to her face.

"Do you have the Thunder Helm?" Jenny asked. Both Riju and Buliara were surprised by this.

"We shall not let you have such a thing!" Buliara exclaimed.

"The Thunder Helm isn't here with us. It has been stolen by the Yiga Clan. Even if we _did_ have it, we wouldn't give it to the likes of you." Riju said.

"Oh, please. You're just saying that to distract us." Jenny said, crossing her arms.

"No one distracts Elite Captain Jenny! You better give us what we want!" One of the elite Octolings shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in liberty to tell you, not even about the Thunder Helm nor the Yiga Clan hideout." Riju said bluntly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Jenny responded. She takes out the Octo Sword, and holds it towards the Gerudos.

"I will be forced to fight back. You shall stand no chance!" Buliara shouted. Jenny had enough. She screamed, and began to run at the Gerudo.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" A voice yelled from across. Jenny turned around to see Marie, Redd, and Link.

"Well, well. If it isn't Agent 4, Marie, and... some random dude." Jenny said.

"I-It's you. Jenny!" Marie exclaimed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? That's amazing. How's that broken leg treating you, sweetheart?" Jenny mocked. Marie wasn't fond of that one bit.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT, SQUIDIOT." Marie shouted.

"Oh, did I? I thought you might be dead after I attacked you last time. That's a REAL shame." Jenny said, evilly chuckling.

"Why are you even here? You can't just go attacking people for no reason." Link said.

"Stranger danger, bozo. I don't have time to listen to you. We need the Thunder Helm so we can destroy you. General Octavio's orders." Jenny explained.

"It's in the Yiga Clan hideout." Link said.

"Plus, Callie might be there and we need to save her." Marie added.

"Aw, widdle Callie's missing again? She ain't gonna survive out here. She will die within minutes." Jenny teased.

"LEAVE MY COUSIN OUT OF THIS!" Marie screamed.

"Enough fooling around. I ain't leaving here without a fight." Jenny exclaimed.

"Do your worst, Jenny." Redd shouted.

"GET THEM!" Jenny screamed. The two Octolings began to attack all three of them. Luckily, Link and Redd managed to defeat them in time.

"Fine. You asked for this." Jenny said. She began to attack Redd with her sword. He barely dodges the attacks.

"Whoa! You got fast skills!" Redd said as he dodges another sword attack.

"Don't compliment my skills too much, Agent 4." Jenny teased. She finally grabs Redd and pins him to a wall.

"This is the end for you." Jenny said as she pointed the sword towards Redd's stomach.

"Oh, no. If only Jenny were male so she wouldn't be here." Marie said.

"Agreed. We're gonna help out now." Link said. Then, and idea came to Link's mind.

 _Male... that's it!_

Before Jenny took the final blow to stab Redd, Link began to ruffle Jenny's hair, which she is not happy about.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN?! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Jenny screamed. Link looked at Redd, and then smiles and winks. Then Redd began to realize the plan. Jenny's hair looked like that of an Octoling boy due to the hair drooping down a bit.

"We have a male over here!" Redd screamed. A bunch of Gerudo heard it.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Jenny asked, wondering why.

"A voe has been spotted! Send him away!" A Gerudo guard said. She grabs Jenny by her arms and drags her out.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Jenny shouted. And so it's all over. Link walked up to Riju.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Link." Riju said.

"Despite being a traveler, you at least got some friends here to help you out." Buliara responded.

"Well, me and my crush here are from a different world." Marie said to the Gerudo.

"Was this the cause of... him?" Riju asked.

"Lady Impa told me about the legend." Link replied.

"Anyway, you still need to retrieve the Thunder Helm that is stolen by the Yiga Clan." Riju said.

"I'm working on that. We were just on our way there. We just needed some advice from you guys." Link responded.

"The Yiga aren't to be messed with, Link. Be careful out there." Buliara warned.

"Will do. Bye." Link said, then he leaves.

"Come on, Redd. We gotta go there and save Callie!" Marie said, slowly walking.

 _"Man, I hope my leg gets healed soon..."_ She thought.

"Gotta let me hair back first." Redd said. He then fixes his hair to look spiky again.

"That's better." Redd complimented, but that was a big mistake.

"A voe has been spotted! Send him away!" A Gerudo guard said, basically the same one that kicked Jenny out.

"Carp, I forgot." Redd said quietly.

XXX

 **A/N: So, here we are :D! Note: Tuesday and Thursday are the new chapter release dates. Tell me what you think of it so far, and have a great day. Stay Fresh dudes :)!**


	6. Yiga Clan Hideout

**Hi, everyone! I'm back :D! Just so you know, I'm not really gonna be on often due to summer vacation, so I'll try to put in as much chapters as I can :p. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **XXX**

Link, Redd and Marie start to make their way to the Yiga Clan hideout. Fortunately for the Inklings, Link has an idea on where the Yiga Clan hideout is located at. He told them that the hideout is located in a place called Karusa Valley, and it would still be pretty hot due to the place being in a desert. After a long and agonizing walk, the two find a pathway along with tiny rocks with the Yiga symbol.

"Stay sharp. There might be some Yiga members around here." Link warned.

"You got it, dude." Redd responded. The Inklings hide behind one of the rocks, and Link decides to investigate. He tip-toes on the pathway, wondering if any Yiga will come to attack. Link began to hear laughter.

"Let's do this." Link said as he brung out his sword. Out of thin air, three Yiga Archers approached him. Link runs up to one, and defeats it in a couple slashes with his sword.

"That was easy." Link said with a smirk. To Marie's surprise, she saw the sword didn't glow blue. Another Yiga member ends up hitting Link with one of its arrows.

"I don't think so!" Link shouted. He tries to attack the Yiga, but it disappears and ends up in another place. It tries to shoot again, but Link dodges just in time. And a couple more slashes, the second Yiga Archer is down. The last Yiga saw the Inklings, and runs up to attack them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Redd exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his Splash-o-matic, and shoots his colored ink right at the Yiga's face. Since they were not Inklings, obviously, it didn't kill the Yiga, but it _did_ end up in it just getting distracted by not seeing due to the ink on his face.

Just in time, Link comes and slashes the Yiga before it regains its composure.

"Hey, good job with the distraction." Link complimented.

"It was nothing. These Yigas are total squidiots." Redd said.

"Oh, by the way, Link..." Marie started.

"Yes, Marie?" Link asked.

"Your sword didn't glow blue like last time. Why was that?" Marie asked.

"The Master Sword only glows bright blue when it sees something possessed by Calamity Ganon. That goes for Guardians, and other enemies under Ganon's circumstances." Link explained.

"Well, that's good to know." Marie said.

"Come, let's move on." Link responded.

XXX

Moving forward, the three end up in a large circular arena. They see seven large banners around the place and a large pedestal in the middle. On the pedestal lays a Duplex Bow, which is the weapon that the Yiga Archers were using as their weapons.

There was also an unit torch on the side of the pedestal, and Link had an idea on how he'll use it.

There were a bunch of torches around the pedestal as well, so Link lit the torch with the fire on one of the others, and proceeds to use the fire to burn the banners.

"Wow, he sure knows what to do. The guy is pretty fresh." Redd complimented.

"I'm not sure I would go that far, but whatever." Marie said. After a few more banners burnt, along with a couple treasures that Link collected, and also some bats known as Keese that were hiding to attack him...

Link burns one banner, and sees an entrance to a place. This was it.

This is the entrance to the Yiga Clan hideout.

"Guys, follow me. The entrance to the hideout is this way." Link commanded.

"Alright, let's go!" Redd exclaimed. The Inklings follow immediately.

XXX

Once the two get further into the hideout, they come across a Gerudo that is behind bars. Fortunately for Link, he was still wearing the Gerudo disguise, so he didn't have to worry about too much chaos going on.

"Hello there." Link greeted as he approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is the hideout of those Yiga thieves who stole the Thunder Helm." The Gerudo said.

"I know. I had to fight some of them on my way here."

"If they spot you, they'll call their friends for sure. There's no way you can take them all on."

"That doesn't seem good."

"If only you had some way of distracting them... but I don't know how."

"Do you have any suggestions on anything?"

"All I ever see them do is patrol and eat bananas. I haven't seen anything else you could exploit as a weakness."

"Patrol and eat bananas... I can do this, don't worry."

"Listen, this place is dangerous. You should get out of here while you can. I can take care of myself." The Gerudo responded.

"I'm still gonna go. The Thunder Helm can't stay captured by the Yiga Clan forever." Link said. The Gerudo just sighed and told him to just leave.

"Okay, let's go." Link said to the Inklings.

"You got it, dude." Redd replied.

XXX

The three make their way further down, and Link changes back into his blue tunic and light green trousers. Marie, due to her broken leg, couldn't make it down easily. So Redd and Link help, and move their way forward the hideout.

They see a Yiga Blademaster up ahead, wandering around, looking for intruders.

"Stay by me. Remember, if they see us, then we're done for." Link whispered. So, with sleek stealth, by quietly follow the Yiga, with the latter not even noticing. It didn't even bother to turn around, so they were lucky. Luckily for the three, they make it to the other side without a single Yiga member spotting them.

XXX

They see another Yiga Blademaster guarding a door.

"How are we gonna get past him? Attacking him might take a while." Marie said.

"I have an idea." Link replied. He grabs a pair of Mighty Bananas in his storage, and throws them to the center. The Yiga notices it and squeals with glee. It slowly walks to it, giving the group to sneak by him.

"Go, go, go." Link ordered. They enter the next room with ease. The Yiga looks behind him as if he heard something, but shrugs it off.

XXX

The next room as a ladder to some kind of ceiling storage, and the entrance to another room in the hideout. The problem, though, there were at least 4 Yiga Blademasters wandering around.

"There's no way we can take them all on." Redd said.

"Let me check on what's on top of this ladder." Link responded. He climbs up the ladder, and when he gets to the top, he sees lots of Mighty Bananas.

 _"Man, these guys are idiots..."_ Link thought. He grabs some of them, and then throws them on one large part. All four Yiga Blademasters notice all the bananas on the floor, and then, with no thoughts whatsoever, they begin to fight for all of the bananas (I know this isn't actually what they do, but I needed some humor for once XD).

"Marie, this way!" Redd said. He makes his way to another door, and Marie follows slowly.

"Hold on, where's Link?" Marie asked. Just in time, Link comes down to them through his paraglider. He is pretty clever about high spots, and they paraglider he got from the king in spirit form definitely helps out with that.

"Come on, we must be almost there." Link said.

 _"Oh, Callie. I hope you're okay."_ Marie thought.

XXX

Another room, with no more doors visible to a regular person's eye. Link sees a treasure chest on a pedestal, and opens it. He groans when it was just _more_ Mighty Bananas. There were also a few more chests stuck to the ground, but nothing that Link cannot handle. He uses his Magnesis Rune to pop them out of the ground. Inside them all, Link obtains 2 Topaz ores.

Then, using his Magnesis again, he finds a hidden door, so he uses the Magnesis to flip it around, gaining access to another part of the hideout.

"This must be it." Link complimented.

"Callie must be in there. Let's do this!" Redd exclaimed. And the group enter.

XXX

This next part of the hideout was outside. The field was all covered in sand. In the middle, there is a huge hole, deep too. Anyone who fell into it met their demise immediately. Suddenly, they all hear a screaming noise, and Marie recognized it.

"Callie!" She shouted. Marie then saw Callie, tied up against a wall.

"Marie, be careful! These Yiga Clan people aren't to be taken lightly!" Callie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Callie. We'll get you out of here." Marie said softly. Redd felt a bit uneasy.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Redd said.

"We must make this quick." Link said quietly.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Then, another Yiga member came, very different from any other members to Link though.

This is Kohga that Callie encountered.

"Who the heck are you guys? And what are you doing in my napping spot?!" He exclaimed.

"You captured my cousin for no good reason, and we're gonna get her out of here." Marie said.

"Ha! This girl had no knowledge when she came here! She didn't bother to cope." Kohga responded.

"Wow. You aren't really the best when it comes to meeting people who aren't these Yiga dudes." Redd said.

"Please, like you or this other girl would be able to help. We're too strong for the likes of you!" Kohga yelled. He then turned to face Link.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Kohga asked. He stopped for a minute. He rubs his mask and looks closer at Link.

"Wait a minute. That thing on your hip. Is that... could that be a Sheikah Slate?" Kohga asked again.

"Yes it is." Link said bluntly.

"If that's a Sheikah Slate, then that means..." Kohga started. Then, he points an accusing finger at Link.

"Yeah, IT'S YOU!You're that Link guy I've been looking for!" He yelled.

"Big surprise, huh?" Link said sarcastically. Kohga puts his hands in the air.

"What luck! My scouts are in the field looking high and low, but you just wander into my hideout!" Kohga laughed.

 _"He's been looking for Link... no wander the Yiga Clan is his natural anemone."_ Redd thought.

"Oh, excuse me. I haven't introduced myself yet." Kohga said as he crosses his arms and smirks. He then gets farther away from them to introduce himself.

"I am the leader... of the Yiga Clan!" He said. He then gets into some kind of pose and turns right.

"The strong!" Then he turns the other way. "The burly!" Kohga puts his hands in the air again.

"The one! The only!" He shouted. Then he gets into a threatening pose.

"MASTER KOHGA! Now, prepare yourselves!" Kohga shouted. A second later, Kohga spins around and and swift speed, just gets farther away from them again.

"Okay, Redd, help me out here. Marie, focus on helping Callie." Link said.

"Sure thing!" Redd said, pumping his fist. The two run over to Kohga, while Marie attempts untying the ropes off of Callie. Kohga puts up some kind of blue forcefield, giving time for the two to run over to the Yiga Clan leader. Then Kohga breaks the forcefield and summons a big rock with his powers. Before Link could even get close to Kohga and hit him with the Master Sword, Kohga disintegrates the rock and spins away from them again. Link did the same thig again, but Kohga is just too fast. Even Redd tried to attempt hitting him with his Splash-o-matic, but still... rinse and repeat.

"It's no use, Link. The guy is just too fast." Redd said.

"Hold on a second, Redd. I have an idea." Link responded. Kohga once again summons another rock. Link pulls out his bow and shoots and arrow. This caused Kohga to get distarcted and hurt a little bit. Due to the distraction, the rock landed right on the Yiga leader, ending up in the guy getting stuck to the sand.

"Now, Redd! This is our chance!" Link shouted. He begins slashing Kohga repeatedly with his sword, and Redd keeps shooting his colored ink. The ink didn't really do anything, though, just covers the Yiga leader in red. The Master Sword at least got some damage off of the guy. Kohga gets freed from the sand, and spins away from them. He notices Marie finally freeing Callie.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kohga shouted. He summons another rock, and immediately throws it at the two squids.

"WATCH OUT!" Callie screamed. She pushes Marie out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Thanks, Cal. A bit easier next time, would ya?" Marie asked.

"Okay. Sorry about that." Callie said, ribbing the back of her head. Kohga begins to summon another rock at the girls, but Link shoots another arrow at him. Once again, the rock hits Kohga right on the head, and gets him stuck in the sand. Link slashes him again, and it turned out pretty well. Kohga frees himself again, and spins away from them. He floats above the giant hole. Kohga gets pretty mad, as he stomps his foot out of thin air. So now was his next phase. He summons his blue forcefield again and summons two rocks beside him.

Then, Kohga gets rid of the forcefield again and spins the rocks around him. He lets the rocks spin for a couple more times, then throws both rocks at the four. Luckily, they dodge the attack just in time.

"I'm sensing a pattern. This'll be easy." Link said. Kohga summons another pair of rocks, and spins them around again. Once one of the rocks float above Kohga's head, Link shoots an arrow at him. This caused the the first rock to fall, and the next rock to fall onto Kohga's head, and just swish him onto the ground, getting him stuck in the sand again.

 _"I'm not sure that's how physics work."_ Redd thought. Link slashes the Yiga leader a few times, and the same cycle happens again. Link could easily sense the Yiga's moves, and he is utterly disappointed. For a leader, he isn't very strong. Another arrow shot, Kohga stuck in sand again, a few slashes with the Master Sword.

 _"This guy makes it look easy."_ Callie thought, feeling jealous. Kohga frees himself, and levitates above the hole again. He's now furious, and then summons a giant, spiked rock. Then he uses his powers to just move the rock with what seems like telekinesis.

"Holy carp, RUN!" Redd shouted. The Inklings turn into their squid form and swim away from the spiked rock. Link counters with Magnesis to counter with the rock. Fortunately for Link, his Magnesis was more powerful than Kohga's telekinesis. Link breaks the forcefield again, and hits Kohga with the spiked rock. Boy, that did a lot of damage. The same thing happens, and Link does the same strategy.

After an easy battle, Kohga stands on the floor, defeated.

"Who would've thought... I'd be done like this... and by this guy and his squid friends, of all people!" Kohga exclaimed. The group come closer to him.

"You think I'm just gonna let this stand?! Do you?!" Kohga shouted, stomping his foot frustrated. Link just raises his eyebrow. Kohga stops and looks at them, pretty embarrassed.

"*ahem*I almost lost my temper there." Kohga said. He then looks away from them to think for a minute.

"Argh, what a pain. I can't go out like this. What to do, what to do..." Kohga thought. He thinks for a couple seconds, and then turns around to the group again.

"Ha! I got it!" Kohga said. He then quietly, evilly laughs. Then it starts to get louder. Kohga stops his evil laughing and looks at them, crossing his arms.

"I need to bust out my serious moves... A secret technique taught by my father's mother's father! It will... destroy you guys!" He exclaimed. He points a finger at them.

"This is the end!" Kohga shouted. He uses his powers to shape up... something. It turns out to be a spiked rock, but _way_ bigger than the last one. Kohga got upset that it was bigger than him.

"Ahahaha- uh... huh. Maybe it's a tad too big. You guys still over there?" Kohga asked.

"Yes." Link and the Inklings said in unison.

"Well, no matter. Pretty soon, you'll be gone! And not just from my line of sight!" Kohga exclaimed. He then looks down to brag about this plan.

"Only the leader of the Yiga Clan... can use this secret technique. This is... the ultimate..." kohga started, but then he looks up to see that the spiked ball was tumbling towards him! The Yiga Clan leader began to yelp continuously to try and stop the rock from tumbling, but it doesn't work. It ends up in the ball pushing him down the hole. The group just look at this, confused and speechless.

"Cowards! I shall be remembered! The Yiga Clan will track you to the ends of Hyrule and wherever the squids are froooom!" Kohga screamed. A loud thud can be heard a second later. Still, the Inklings and the Hylian were confused.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Redd responded. A treasure chest came to them, and Link opens it. This was it.

The Thunder Helm is retrieved.

"Good job, guys. You were of great assistance." Link said.

"Yeah, my ink couldn't do anything, and Marie had her broken leg... but yeah. Thanks, dude." Redd said, smiling.

"Come on, let's get out of here. The Yiga Clan might get angry if they still see us there." Link responded. And they group make their way back to Gerudo Desert.

XXX

 **A/N: So, finally this chapter is over :D! Tell me what you think, and tune in next week for the next chapter! If I ever get to it soon enough... but it will be continued. :)**


	7. The Test is On

**I know I didn't upload a chapter last week, it's just... life stuff XD. Anyway, here I got the next chapter out now :D! Tell me what you think of the story so far, and see my other Splatoon fics as well if you want to :). Enjoy my cephalopod friends!**

 **XXX**

With the Thunder Helm in Link's hand, he and the Inklings started to sprint right to Gerudo Town. The Yiga Clan will get pretty angry to see that their leader has fallen to Link. But seriously! Out of all the people to defeat Kohga, it was the Hylian champion... and some squid kids. The four notice it will take a while to get there.

"Hang on." Marie started. All of them stopped moving immediately.

"What's wrong, Marie?" Redd asked.

"I have an idea on how to get there faster." Marie replied. She turned to the Hylian champion.

"Link... with that Sheikah Slate... you can teleport to Gerudo Town, right?" Marie asked.

"Well, this thing only allows me to teleport to shrines... but there _is_ a shrine right by Gerudo Town." Link replied.

"Okay, that's good. And since Redd and I have been here also, we can just super jump there." Marie explained.

"WE?!" Callie shouted.

"Huh. Actually, that's a good statement you got there." Link said, agreeing with her.

"Okay, get the ancient phone ready for you to teleport." Redd said (yes, "ancient phone" is a joke I made to the Sheikah Slate while playing Breath of the Wild XD). Link grabs it out of his pocket and holds in in front of him.

"Alright, Redd. Get ready to super jump. Callie, you'll have to hold on to me since you haven't been here yet." Marie suggested.

"Okay, if you insist." Callie responded.

"We'll meet you there, Link." Redd said. Link nods in agreement and presses a button. He turned into tiny blue particles that go up to the sky, just like before. The Inklings squid form and super jump to Gerudo Town, and Callie held onto Marie the whole time. Marie winced from pain once she landed, but then quickly grabbed her crutches again to maintain balance.

XXX

They wait by the shrine, and they finally see Link turn back to normal from the blue particles.

"Took you long enough." Redd teased.

"Whatever, this thing takes while for me to teleport from shrine to shrine." Link responded.

"You still got the Thunder Helm?" Callie asked.

"I got it right here." Link replied, showing the helmet to them.

"Now let's get into the town and return the valuable object." Redd cheered.

"Uh, uh, uh! Remember the rules in Gerudo Town?" Link asked as he smirked. Redd frowned once he realized.

"Oh, right. Marie... want to do my hair again?" Redd said as he turns around, his spiky hair facing his girlfriend.

"Not like we have a choice." Marie said with a grin.

"Wait, what's going on right now?" Callie asked, beyond confused by this.

"Unfortunately, these Gerudo people only allow females into their town. Males aren't even allowed, for cod sake!" Redd explained.

"Oh, so..." Callie started.

"Yes, Cal. I'm gonna make his hair long." Marie finished the sentence for her. Callie just started to stifle a laugh.

 _Some time later..._

Redd now has the long hair again, and Link came out in the Gerudo outfit. Callie couldn't take it anymore as she started laughing so hard, she fall on her back and clutched her stomach.

"Why am I not surprised..." Redd said with a face palm.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. We can leave as soon as we return the Thunder Helm." Link said.

"Right, lets go in." Redd responded.

XXX

They enter the town, and everything still seems normal. The Gerudo people are still guarding and walking around, doing their own thing. Link doesn't really know how this disguise really worked thoroughly... then again, he doesn't have lots of his memories.

"Let's make our way to the temple ahead to meet with Chief Riju." Link suggested.

"You got it, home slice." Redd said, then snaps his fingers. Callie and Marie just looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked, wondering why the wandering eyes.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Marie said. They make their way inside the temple, and to their surprise, Chief Riju wasn't there. Buliara was there still guarding the chief's chair, but Riju herself wasn't here for some reason.

"If you're looking for Lady Riju, she's on the second floor." Buliara said to them.

"Wow, and we were just about to ask. Thanks, dude! You are really cool." Redd said, giving her a thumbs up.

"First of all, I'm not a voe. Second of all, I would admit it so. It's my duty to protect the chief... like from those octopus ladies earlier." Buliara responded.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for giving us the hints." Redd said, and then made his way to the second floor. The Squid Sisters followed him. Before Link could follow them, Buliara stopped him.

"Normally people aren't allowed in her sleeping quarters, but she has given you and those squid kids permission it seems..." Buliara said.

"Well, we did stop those, uh... Octolings, I think they were called... so I can see why." Link replied.

"Be on your best manners. If it deems you to be a disturbance to her, it will not end well for you!" Buliara threatened, raising and then lowering her huge sword. Link backed away slowly before he ran to follow the Inklings.

XXX

The four make their way up to the second floor, and finally see Riju standing there, looking at the sky. She turned around, and smirked once she saw them.

"I've been waiting for you." Riju said.

"Yeah, it was a long journey... but we saved Callie here, and stopped the Yiga Clan!" Redd said with a toothy smile.

"Oh, Link, you needn't say a word. As the chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom flowing from you. I know that you've succeeded!" Riju responded.

"That explains a lot." Link said as he rubs the back of his head.

"I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child." Riju admitted. Link was a bit surprised by that, but the Inklings were beyond surprised.

"STILL A CHILD?! I thought you were a small woman like Pearl is!" Redd shouted.

"Uh... I'm not sure who Pearl is, but okay." Riju said confused. She just shrugs it off and turns back to Link.

"The people look at me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me some pain, I must admit..." Riju said as she places her hand on her chin.

"Yeah... the Great Calamity was such a devastating event." Link replied. Marie remembers seeing Calamity Ganon floating above Hyrule Castle when she was sent here.

"I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief... and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too." Riju explained.

"At least things are still alright around here." Link said.

"When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me." Riju said.

 _"The Yiga Clan, though... they were pretty though to get through..."_ Link thought. Riju turned back to face Link.

"Yes, your arrival in the midst of all this must be the work of Lady Urbosa." Riju said with a smile. Link raised an eyebrow, unsure of who this "Urbosa" lady is.

"Now, please give me the helm." Riju replied. Without hesitation, Link gave the helm to Riju. She placed it on her head, and it seemed to be very huge for her head size, as the helm covered her eyes when she put it on.

"Um... how do I look?" Riju asked quietly. Link looked at it for a few seconds, as if he just triggered something in his head. After a few seconds, he squinted his eyes, trying to get the details right, and then his eyes widen when he remembers something.

Link began to close his eyes as a certain memory takes place.

"Um... Link? You okay?" Marie asked.

"Link?" Callie called out. She snapped her fingers a couple times, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work.

"Forget it, might as well wait a little bit." Redd suggested. Callie whined, and Marie just shrugs. As Redd turns around and sits on the stairs, and sky begins to turn gray and scary. All the Gerudo people went inside the buildings immediately. What appeared in front of the Inklings was...

That's right: Switch itself.

"Callie... Marie... Redd... you have done well to make it this far." Switch said to them.

"W-Wait. The one that the old lady told us about... are you... Switch?" Marie asked.

"The one and only," Switch replied, "You have done well to make it this far. You now seem a little familiar with what Hyrule has to offer."

"Isn't that Yiga Clan hideout already enough? Callie was captured and we had to save her! AGAIN!" Redd yelled.

"Octavio didn't exactly tell me where to send you guys, so I just picked randomly. And separation might've seen better to him." Switch said. The Inklings get surprised.

"Y...You're working for the Octarians?" Callie asked, getting scared.

"Not particularly. Once I get them their wish, I am going to betray them and make them my own little slaves. They will be my little monarchs to my new world." Switch said evilly.

"What... new world?" Redd asked.

"I might as well say that I will not go into specific detail about it." Switch responded.

"Well... we have finally found you. So I believe you have a test for us that we have to do." Marie said bluntly.

"Indeed I do. Once Link frees the final Divine Beast, I will make you all face your greatest fears: water." Switch explained.

"Oh." Marie started.

"My." Callie continued.

"Cod." Redd finished.

"If you _do_ end up passing my test, I'll send you back home. But if you fail, I will-"

"Erase us from existence. We know." Redd said, crossing his arms.

"You are well prepared, squid kid. Now... the test will wait soon. I'll see you later. Don't forget." Switch said. It disappears into thin air, and the sky turns back to normal. The Gerudo people come back from hiding, and they continue doing what they do best.

Link's eyes shot wide open and gasped for air as if he woke up from a nightmare.

"What's wrong? You're just staring." Riju said.

"I, uh-" Link stammered.

"Anyways, what matter now is... how... how is it?! Do I look alright?" Riju asked.

"Uh... It looks good on you!" Link complimented.

"I see..." Riju started. She adjusts it a little bit to make it more straight.

"The threat that Divine Beats Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom." Riju said.

"We'll need to find some other way to calm the beast down." Link responded.

"I believe that Gerudo Town itself may be in danger before too long..." Riju said as she looks down.

"Don't worry, I will go over there I do the best I can." Link said, feeling determined to do this.

"As chief, and as a Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people. Will you help me?" Riju asked.

"Yes indeed. We will save your town, and Hyrule altogether!" Link shouted, pumping his fist.

"Heheh, who would've thought that, just before such a momentous battle... hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you would be what puts me at ease" Riju chuckled. Link giggles and scratches the back of his head.

"I'll head out now. Let's meet up at the lookout post south of town." Riju said.

"Okay, gotcha." Link said, getting ready to take mental notes.

"There' only one way to get close to Naboris, and that's with that help of a sand seal." Riju responded.

"I've used a couple of those before." Link said as he remembers using one to avoid a Molduga that tried to attack him.

"The lookout post isn't too far from town, but you should take a sand seal there. You can get some practice in that way." Riju suggested.

"All right, you got it Riju." Link said with a wink.

"I'll be there waiting for you with my favorite sand seal, Patricia." Riju said. She adjusts the helm again.

 _"Still... It really is a little big..."_ Riju thought. She walks away to the outpost, expecting Link to follow her. Link begins to make his way there.

"Link? You're going without us?" Marie asked.

"I have to do this task alone. I'm not sure if Riju has enough sand seals for you to ride." Link said, chuckling a bit. The Inklings did not laugh with him.

"Why can't we? Why not just watch?" Callie whined.

"Naboris's lightning is too powerful. I don't know how creatures like you would be able to withstand it." Link said. Suddenly, they all hear some kind of roaring sound. The sound came from Naboris, far away from the town, but still able to see it from the sand dust due to the beast's immense size.

"I guess we have no choice." Redd said with a shrug.

"Go explore around Hyrule if you want to, but don't go to the castle. I'll be done as soon as possible. It'll take a while, but I will get it done." Link said. He then jumps off the ledge, but immediately grabs his paraglider and glides down to the grounds. He exits the town and puts on his normal clothing again.

"Good luck, Link! Stay Fresh!" Redd shouted from above.

"Thanks, Redd! I'll make sure the Divine Beast is calmed!" Link shouted, his voice going down as he runs to the outpost.

"Okay... let's move on." Callie suggested.

"It's about time." Redd said as he fixes his hair again. Boy, the spiky hair really personalizes himself.

"A voe has been spotted! Send him away!" A Gerudo guard shouted. Redd was utterly annoyed by this.

"OH, COME ON!" He screamed.

XXX

 **A/N: Boy, that took a while for me to make :0. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I don't normally do this, but imma ask a question to all of you reading this: who is your favorite BoTW Champion (besides Link) and why? I would really like to hear your opinion, and about the story as well XD. Anyway, more will come soon. Staaaaay Fresh! :D**


	8. Battling the Sand Beast

**Wazzup y'all! It's been a while since I did a chapter on this crossover, eh? Well, this next one is finally out. Since Link is out fighting Divine Beast Naboris, we shall see what awaits the squid kids in Hyrule. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

At Gerudo Desert, the squid kids decide to see what else awaits them here. Link is freeing the Divine Beast, so these guys would have to wait. What would go wrong in a little adventuring around this desert?

They come across a giant skeleton statue as they walked north of Gerudo Town.

"Wow. Is this something these Gerudo people found on their journeys?" Redd said to himself.

"I'm not sure, but look." Callie said as she pointed to the shade of the statue. There was some kind of lizard creature, along with a few others.

"Um... I'm pretty sure these guys are bad. We wouldn't want to mess with them." Marie responded.

"I would say we can sneak behind them with some ink, but I'm the only one who has a weapon." Redd said.

"True. We're just gonna have to go around." Callie replied. As they began quietly walking past the statue, one of these lizard creatures on a tall watchtower seems to have found them. Once it did, it blew some kind of horn, and let the other lizard creatures to run over to them. As much as the Inklings would want to run away, the lizards were too fast.

"Wait here for a second." Redd exclaimed. He pulled out his Splash-o-matic and began to shoot some red ink on one of the lizard's face. The creature fell over as it began screeching while covering its face, trying to wipe the ink off. Its friends ran over to try and help him.

"Quickly, now's our chance!" Redd yelled. And he and the Squid Sisters ran the fastest they could. Luckily they escaped.

* * *

As they continued walking across the desert, they found four tall pillars.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Marie thought. As soon as she thought that, however, the sky turned dark again as all other living creatures began to run away to somewhere safe. Once again, the Inklings look up at the sky as they come face to face with Switch again.

"Excellent job at escaping those Lizalfos. Unfortunately, these guys aren't part of what you have to do for your test." Switch said.

"So _that's_ what they're called." Callie responded.

"Over at that place marks the beginning of one of your tests." Switch continued.

"Wait. _One_ of our tests?" Redd asked.

"Test one of five: Molduga." Switch said.

"What's a Molduga?" Marie asked.

"You're about to find out. Since all three of you use ink-based weapons, I will give you this." Switch replied as he gave all the squid kids a different weapon. Redd got a sword, Callie got a club, and Marie got a spear. All these weapons had Switch's "face" on it. For the green Inkling, though, holding onto this weapon and her crutches made it hard for her.

 _"Jenny, you squidiot, why at a time like this..."_ Marie thought angrily.

"Now, the weapons will break eventually. So, when the time comes after you ink it, one of you will do the final blow with these weapons." Switch explained.

"So... what happens if we don't defeat it?" Redd asked.

"Oh, you'll just get eaten from the sand beast." Switch replied.

"What if we run away?" Callie asked.

"I'll erase you, and everyone else will forget about you." Switch said threateningly.

"Can I at least get my leg healed?" Marie asked.

"You're just gonna have to try your best. Good luck." Switch said mockingly. And then it disappeared and the sky turns normal again.

"Looks like we got no choice." Redd said. As much as they would like to walk over there and just get it over with, it seems like the Molduga has found them. The Inklings notice part of the sand going bigger, and the big part is coming towards them.

"Wait... what's going on right now?" Callie asked. But then they all realized.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Redd screamed. They all super jump to dodge, and the Molduga comes out and tries to eat them, but to no avail. Once it tried to get its bite, it dug itself back into the sand.

"Owwww... super jumping actually hurts when you have a broken leg... and squids don't have bones for the love of cod!" Marie shouted.

"Quick, get onto one of those rocks." Redd exclaimed as he pointed to a rock. Luckily, they made it there in time before the Molduga can get to them.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Callie asked.

"Well, it seems like the Molduga only attacks when it hears vibrating stuff." Redd explained.

"Don't tell me we are gonna be used as bait." Marie said.

"Not us. Unfortunately, I don't have any bombs as a sub. But I will try with the Toxic Mist." Redd added. He reaches part of the sand and pats it a few times, getting the Molduga's attention. It looks around, still under the sand, and then it comes closer to the patting. Once it gets close, Redd moves out of the way and makes it to the higer part of the rock.

"Take this!" Redd yelled, and then throws the Toxic Mist. The Molduga comes up and eats that, and then it roars as it falls to the ground, all weakened.

"Now's our chance!" Redd screamed. The Inklings gang up on the sand beast. Redd used his regular Splash-o-matic since he wanted to save the actual Switch-edition sword he got when the time comes if the Molduga is almost defeated.

Due to the Splash-o-matic not being a really action-based type of weapon, it didn't really damage the Molduga. But it least made the Molduga unable to see, which is why there is red ink on its eyes. After some attacks, the Molduga roars as it flips itself back up.

"Should we get back on the rock while we can?" Callie asked. The Molduga begins to swing its tail around the squid kids, but they barely dodge it.

"I'd suggest yes!" Redd yelled, and they made their way back to the rock. The Molduga digs back under the sand and begins hunting for its prey again.

"So now I think we have a strategy here." Marie said.

"Indeed. Let me try this." Redd responded. He shoots a path of ink in a straight line. Since the Molduga has sensitive ears as it only hears vibrating sounds, it got the attention of the constant shooting. The sand beast saw the ink and chomps it up as it emerges from the sand, and right when the Molduga still has its mouth open, Redd threw another Toxic Mist down its throat, and the Molduga is once again back on the ground.

"Keep going!" Redd exclaimed. He and the Squid Sisters run over to the Molduga and once again gang up on it with some attacks. By the time the Molduga wakes up, 2/3 of its health is already gone.

"Quick, go back! It's gonna use its giant tail slap again!" Callie warned. They all made it back to the rock before the Molduga could do its attack. Once again, the Molduga is back under the sand, so maybe just one more Toxic Mist should be enough.

 _"Okay, time to finish this test. Get ready, Switch... to see how Inklings do it in this universe."_ Redd thought. He makes another ink trail that goes back up to the sand, and this time, Redd squid forms and swims through the ink to end up on the sand, making some noise from his swimming to attract the Molduga. Once the Molduga got the attention, Redd make another ink trail on the wall of the giant rock and swims up to end up back on the top. The Molduga chomps, showing its face again.

"BOOYAH!" Redd screamed as he threw the Toxic Mist. Like before, the Molduga swallows it and ends up back on the floor.

"Time to test this thing out." Redd said as he looked at the sword. By then, Callie and Marie were already attacking it, so Redd opted to join in. After a series of small attacks, the Molduga roars loudly as if it were in pain. It fell to the floor as its skin turns a pitch black. Soon, it disappears into purple clouds. There we go.

The Molduga is defeated. Test complete.

Through the sand beast's defeat, it left behind some fins and guts, and a couple treasure chests with some items in it.

"Am I sure that was it?" Callie asked.

"Well, we did what Switch wanted us to do if we wanna go home. I'd say it was worth it." Redd replied. Suddenly, Switch comes again as the sky darkens.

"Well done, Inklings. Now, open one of the treasure chests. There would be something special in there." Switch said. The Inklings opened once of the treasure chests, and what was inside was some kind of medal with Switch's "face" on it.

"Do we need this for anything?" Marie asked.

"You'll need five of those medals in order to get something else complete. Right now, you have one. You need four more." Switch replied.

"One more thing. Do you _always_ have to darken the sky when you come?" Redd asked.

"It's just to make my entrance more dramatic, okay?" Switch exclaimed, and the disappears with the sky turning normal.

Suddenly, the three see themselves disappearing. Was this it?

* * *

Nope. They ended up in some kind of forest.

"Oh great. Now we're probably lost." Redd groaned.

"Don't worry. This must be part of the test." Marie said. Only one way to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally this chapter is done :D! Tell me what you think of it, dudes! Also, are you a diehard Nintendo fan like me? If you are, congratulations! f you're much more of a PlayStation or Xbox fan, good for you :p. Anyway, Stay Fresh as always! :)**


	9. Rocking On

**Aight, I'm back to it now :D! I hope you - wait... this is getting old, isn't it? Well, just go ahead and read it, tell me what you think if you'd like to. Here we go! :)**

* * *

The Inklings waited for Switch to come and explain their next test, and just in time, the god comes with the dark shy once again.

"Test two of five: Stone Talus." Switch said.

"Okay, that might seem... okay?" Redd asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for saying this, but... there are 3 different kinds. But, there are also 3 species. You'll have to defeat each one of those species." Switch explained.

"Is there a difference between all of them?" Callie asked.

"Yes, but you'll see later on. This first one should be easy for you." Switch responded. Before any of the Inklings can respond, Switch already disappeared.

"Well, since it's stone, I'd suggest we check that huge rock over there." Marie suggested, pointing to a huge, gray rock.

"It's worth checking it out." Redd said with a shrug. The squid kids walk over to the giant rock. But once they get close...

 ***rumble***

The rock stands up and forms more tiny rocks as its arms.

"That must be a Stone Talus!" Redd exclaimed.

"How exactly do we beat it though?" Callie asked. The Stone Talus began to raise one of its arms, and throw them right at the Inklings. Luckily, they dodge, and they see something that happened to the Stone Talus. The arm it used to attack with just got destroyed.

"O-Oh! We can use this to our advantage!" Callie yelled.

"True. If it has no arms, there's not a lot of attacks it can do." Marie said.

"Then that's it! We just need to lure it here so it can attack." Redd exclaimed. The Squid Sisters nod, and they make their next plan. The get close to the Talus, and it attacks using its last arm.

"There, now it has no chance of attacking!" Callie shouted excitedly. But then, the Talus digs its face under the ground and it grows arms again. The Inklings sigh in defeat.

"It was a good try..." Marie groaned. Then, something caught Redd's eye.

"Look up there!" Redd exclaimed while pointing. What the red Inkling was pointing at was a gray stone one top of the Stone Talus.

"That dark gray stone on top of the thing must be its weak point!" Redd explained.

"I think we could leave this one up to you." Marie said with a smile. Exactly, it's like fighting one of the Great Octoweapons, with the tentacles being their weak points.

"How do you plan on getting up there though?" Callie asked.

"Easy, I'll do the same thing I did when I fought the Octo Oven. Ink and to get up to the top." Redd replied. They notice the guy's plan and nods. He got this. Right?

When Redd got close to the Talus once again, the giant rock attempts to attack again.

"Eat ink, stone!" Redd taunted. He grabbed his Splash-o-matic and shot some ink at the gray rock. It actually did a tiny bit of damage! The Stone Talus tries to balance a little bit, but falls.

 _"Yes! Now's my chance to get that stone!"_ Redd thought. He ink a straight trail on the side of the Stone Talus's head. But before he can swim up there, the Talus got up again.

"Holy carp, he got up FAST!" Redd yelled.

"Make sure to pay attention to your opponent, Agent 4! I-I mean... Redd!" Marie reminded. Redd looked at his girlfriend and nodded.

"Hey, Stone Talus! Over here!" Redd shouted. The Talus got the attention and tries to attack. Once again, Redd shoots the gray rock, and the Talus falls to the floor, losing its balance. Redd runs over to he previously inked trail and swims up in squid form getting on top of its head. When the Talus got up, Redd was on top of the giant rock's head.

"Just to remind again, this thing might have more HP than what you're used to!" Marie warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Redd replied, giving Marie a thumbs up. He takes out his given sword, and begins slashing repeatedly. The Stone Talus tried to get the red Inkling off, but to no avail.

"Almost there..." Redd mumbled, as the Stone Talus's HP was almost down. But the Talus got the advantage and shook Redd off of its head.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This'd be easy, we got this." Redd said with a smirk. Maybe the harder ones would have the teamwork starting. Once again, Redd did his strategy like before. He lured the Talus to attack him, it tried, Redd inks the gray rock, Talus falls, and Redd gots on top.

"Time to finish this." Redd said. He grabbed the sword and slashes again.

BAM!

The Talus begins to shake, this was Redd's chance. Just like all the time with an Octoweapon, he super jumps far away. The Talus continues shaking, and then its rocks begin falling apart. Then, it turned to purple dust and disappeared into thin air.

"Alright! Great job, Redd!" Callie complimented.

"Thanks, Cal." Redd replied. He and the Squid Sisters see a few stones with colorful gems on it. Ruby, sapphire, and topaz. And a little bit of Amber. Redd also sees something else. It's like one of the Switch medals that they got from defeating the Molduga, but it's only one third of it.

"What's the deal with this?!" Redd yelled angrily.

"I think we have to wait. Switch might've known we finished this test." Marie replied. Suddenly, they get teleported again.

* * *

Now they were in a snowy area.

"I-If we were r-re-really go-onna get p-prepared f-f-f-for this, we sh-should've bought so-o-ome coats." Callie said as she starts shivering uncontrollably. Switch came again, but the sky was already dark, so there was no point.

"This is the next species of the Stone Talus you just fought. Be careful, this one is a bit harder." Switch warned, and then disappeared again. This god was so mysterious...

"Could it be that ice rock over there?" Redd asked.

"W-Well, the Stone Talus was a giant rock, so... I-I'm gonna have to say y-yes." Marie replied. They had no other ideas, so they decided to go to it and try it out to see if it'll work. Once they get close to it, the giant ice rock begins to form again. And instead of Stone Talus, the beast's name appears again known as:

Frost Talus.

"Let's g-get him!" Redd shouted. And they do the next strategy like before. Redd aims his Splash-o-matic, and inks the gray rock on top.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Redd thought. But as he tried to climb it after making a small ink trail, Redd completely turned into an ice statue once he touched it.

"REDD!" The Squid Sisters screamed. Luckily, Redd thawed out of his ice phase and was shivering uncontrollably.

"W-we ca-annot touch t-that since i-it's mad-de of i-i-ice." He said. The Frost Talus begins to raise one of its arms to attack.

"LOOK OUT!" Callie screamed. They barely even dodged that.

"W-What do we do? If w-we can't touch it, t-there's no w-wa-ay we can beat it!" Marie exclaimed.

"W-Well... ice burns when it comes in contact with fire, right?" Redd asked.

"Hm, that is true." Callie replied.

"We'll need to weaken it by hitting it with fire. If we don't, we're done for." Redd explained.

"Where do we find fire though?" Marie asked as they she and the other Inklings dodge the attacks from the Talus. Redd looks around before something caught his eye.

"Over there!" Redd shouted as he pointed to somewhere. Callie and Marie look at where Redd was pointing, and it was some kind of fire place with some kind of pig monsters by it.

"Okay, so... new plan?" Callie asked.

"I'm gonna go over there and defeat those... things over there, and I will come back with a weapon that's set on fire. We'll use that to defeat the Frost Talus." Redd explained.

"Sounds like a plan, Redd." Marie said. Redd nods and runs over to where the fireplace is.

"You two distract the Talus!" Redd called out.

The mysterious pig monsters notice Redd and begin to attack him.

"Sorry, I will need that fire." Redd said, and then begins firing some ink from his Splash-o-matic. The pig monsters cover their eyes since the ink went for their face, and they soon fell to the floor.

Redd took a wooden stick from the ground, and pits it near the fire place. Several seconds later, most of the stick catches on fire.

"Great, now we can defeat that Frost Talus." Redd said to himself, and then he runs back to the big battle.

Redd saw the Squid Sisters were still trying to hold that Talus back. No one really left their spot.

"Eat fire, beast!" Redd shouted, and threw the flamed stick right at him. The Talus's head melts the ice off, and it gets darker. This is the Inklings' opportunity to attack.

"I'll get the gray rock this time, Redd." Callie insisted, and threw her weapon right at it. The Frost Talus falls, leaving an opening.

"We'll all gang up on this guy." Marie said, and then they all climb onto the top of the Talus.

"ATTACK LIKE YOU NEVER ATTACKED BEFORE!" Redd screamed. And they all use their given weapons to beat the carp out of the gray rock on the Talus. Soon, the ice rock beast shakes and the Inklings hop off. The Frost Talus finally explodes, and leaves more rocks, but mostly sapphires.

Redd finds another third of the second Switch medal.

"That's too. We only need one more." Redd complimented, and then the squid kids get teleported once again.

* * *

This time, the Inklings were at some kind of very hot land.

"Great. Now we gotta deal with heat." Redd groaned. And they all notice that they have some kind of bracelets that feel extremely cold if you touch them.

"Why do we have these?" Callie asked.

"Well, this place is very hot, that if you're not well prepared, your bodies will catch on fire." Switch replied, even though he wasn't seen.

"Gee, that explains a lot." Marie said.

"This is the last one for this test. Then you will move on to the others." Switch responded, and then disappeared... even though the Inklings didn't see him in the clouds at all.

After a few seconds of walking, trying to find what they're looking for, they find a giant lava rock.

"I think this might be the last species of the Talus." Redd said to himself.

"We have to check it out. If we wanna go home, this is how we do it." Marie said.

"Yep, it's worth a shot." Redd replied. He and the Squid Sisters walk to the giant molten rock, and it begins to form once again. This is the least of this species:

the Igneo Talus.

"Okay, gang, let's get him!" Redd shouted. Just like before, there is a gray rock on top of the Talus. Redd grabs his Splash-o-matic and inks it a little bit, the Talus falls. Redd inks a trail and proceeds to swim up, but...

"YEOWCH!" He screamed and jumped high into the air.

"What happened?!" Callie yelled.

"When I touch the Igneo Talus, it sets my whole body on fire!" Redd shouted.

"Hm... I think these ice bracelets can dissolve the lava. We can defeat the Igneo Talus this way." Marie explained.

"If we have to risk of our bodies then... let's do it." Redd said. He took off his ice bracelet and threw it right at the Talus's head. The lava lines around it stopped glowing, so the lava is inactive.

"Okay, now we attack." Callie responded. Redd nods, and once again inks the gray rock. The Talus has fallen down. This will end the battle.

"We're gonna go back home." Redd thought. He climbed onto the Talus and helped the Squid Sisters get up as well.

"This might cost out weapon breaking, but we must end this." Marie said. They begin ganging up the attacks on the Talus's gray rock, and it shakes after a few more. The squids super jump off the Talus and land back on the ground right next to it. After the Igneo Talus falls apart, it dissolves into purple dust and leaves behind a bunch of treasured stones.

Unlike the Frost Talus however, the Igneo Talus had mostly rubies instead of sapphires.

And they also see the last third of the second Switch medal.

"Okay, we got em all. Now what?" Callie asked as she brought out one of the thirds. Marie brought out the last third, and they suddenly reunited.

The Switch medal forms into a whole, no glue or anything like that.

Switch appeared with the dark sky again.

"Very good. You have the second Switch medal. Moving on to your next test." It said, and teleported the squid kids with its powers.

* * *

They were at another grassy place.

"I wonder what awaits us here..." Redd thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I know there is also the Rare Stone Talus and the Luminous Stone Talus, but they're just like the regulars but with different rewards :/. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! More coming soon! :D**


	10. Tests Getting Interesting

**Are you enjoying it so far? I know, the tests might become a little repetitive, but we'll eventually get into some REAL good stuff near the end of this crossover story. Here's the next chapter of this test, I hope you will enjoy! :D**

* * *

Switch appears once again, and the Squid Sisters and Redd actually see it this time.

"Test three of five: Hinox." The god said.

"And dare I ask... what is that supposed to be?" Redd asked.

"It's a giant monster that you guys are probably used to, but not," Switch explained, "I'll also have to mention, there are 4 different kinds, so you'll have to be prepared for whatever you expect. Also, the each version of the Hinox has a weak spot. I wonder if you are able to find it?"

"What's the weak spot exactly?" Callie asked. But Switch didn't respond, it already disappeared. I guess it was up to the group of Inklings to find out what exactly this Hinox thing is. As they kept on walking, they find it, it was HUGE. It had red skin and it was fast asleep. They also found some treasures hanging around the Hinox's neck, along with some random, tan orb that glows orange, and 1/4th of the third Switch medal.

"That must be the Hinox right there." Marie said.

"It looks like we're gonna have to fight it if we want to get this next medal." Redd responded. But as they approach it, they realize that the beast was surrounded by the Inklings only weakness: water. Fortunately, the water was shallow. But still...

"Let me guess. We're gonna have to super jump?" Redd asked.

"Well, you and Callie do it. Since... you know, my leg..." Marie replied. Redd and Callie nodded, and then they turned into their squid form and super jumped right next to the Hinox. They startle it, and the giant thing shakes a little bit before it completely wakes up. Like when it was sleeping, it was ABSOLUTELY HUGE. It had one tiny horn on its head, and also one eye. It looked fat as well, so it makes itself a bigger target to incoming foes.

"Okay, here we go." Redd exclaimed. Callie and Redd super jump back to Marie, and the Hinox begins to take chase. It was pretty slow for a big fellow like him, bit it eventually caught up. The Hinox raises its fist, and slams it down on the squid kids. But they dodge at just the right time. After all, they are _really_ small compared to that huge beast.

"We need to figure out what the weak spot is!" Marie yelled. They observed the Hinox as it keeps walking towards them. Then Redd had an idea that stood out from the rest of the Hinox's body.

"You think that one eye would be a good suggestion? After all, it stands out above the rest." Redd explained.

"Alright, Agent Fo- Redd! Shoot some ink at his eye, and maybe it will lead to it being stunned for a bit for our chance to attack!" Marie shouted.

"You got it, Marie!" Redd said. The Hinox comes closer to them and attempts to attack Redd. But the red Inkling super jumps, and right before he was about to land, he shot some ink from his Splash-o-matic at the Hinox's only eye. The Hinox screeches loudly and falls down, covering its eye with its hand.

"Now let's get him!" Callie screamed. All three of the Inklings gang up on the Hinox and continue attacking him. When the Hinox got up, it did almost half damage.

"Holy carp, that did a lot!" Redd exclaimed.

"Don't stop now! We need to gain an advantage!" Marie commanded as she shoos the Hinox back with her given weapon. Now the Hinox only had half of its health left. Great job, Marie.

"Well, we already know the strategy. I got this." Redd said with a smirk. He does the same thing like before. Super jumps and attempts to shoot. But when he kept firing with his weapon, the Hinox did something smart. He covered his eye with his left hand so he doesn't get "inked" and distracted.

"Oh no! This is gonna be pretty tough." Callie exclaimed.

"Not to worry, I have a plan B." Redd responded. And he began to ink the ground around him as if he was playing Turf War.

"Redd, this isn't a time to mess around!" Marie shouted.

"Trust me on this, Marie! I know what I'm doing!" Redd yelled. And after a few minutes of inking turf and running away from the hinox...

 _Ding!_

Redd's tentacle hair began to flare. He had his special ready.

"NGYES!" Redd screamed. And he pulled out his special, the Inkjet. He shoots at the Hinox, but the best still blocks each shot. When the Inkjet exploded, Redd shot himself even more higher into the air. While the Hinox was confused, while Redd was falling, he unexpectedly shoot ink from his Splash-o-matic, right into the Hinox's eye. The Hinox once again falls down, and covers its eye, trying to wipe the ink off.

"Great job, Redd! Now we can finish this part!" Callie shouted excitedly. And they once again gang up on the Hinox, doing more damage than last time. The Hinox roars loudly, and then it turns all black. It falls to its knees, and turns into purple dust. It left behind some toenails and guts, along with its horn and some of its treasures. Even the mysterious orb and the 1/4th part of the other Switch medal.

"Okay, so that's that." Redd said as he picked up the broken Switch medal. Then he and the Squid Sisters were teleported once again.

* * *

Teleportation ended. Now they were at what seemed like the same spot as earlier. But different. The Inklings saw another Hinox, but this time it had blue skin.

"What you have just fought was the Youngest Kin of the Hinox. This one is the Middle Kin. Think you guys can handle it?" Switch mocked.

"Of course we can, Switch! We've been doing so well!" Redd bragged. Switch didn't respond. It didn't seem fond of wanting to answer Redd's question.

"Well, we know what to do." Callie said as she looked at Redd, who nodded once she knew what she was talking about. They super jumped next to the Hinox to wake him up, then it did and took chase once again. Redd and Callie super jumped back to where Marie was, and they begin attacking again.

"Same strategy as before?" Marie asked.

"Same strategy as before." Redd repeated. He once again super jumps, and inks the Hinox's eye. The beast is distracted. Now they can attack.

"Okay, let's go." Marie exclaimed, and they kept on attacking with their given weapons. Since it _is_ really three against one, doing all that damage on all those weapons does more than probably what Link could've done on his own.

After some time, half damage was done again and the Hinox gets up.

"Do the same thing as before, Redd. Ink your turf!" Callie shouted.

"I would, but... I don't know how much ground I'd cover." Redd confessed.

"What other ideas do you have?" Marie asked. Redd thought for a moment, and then saw a wooden bracelet around the Hinox's left leg.

"We need to do something to break those off. I wonder what we could use though..." Redd said, and continued thinking. And then he realized what he could use.

"Fire!" He shouted, startling the Squid Sisters in the process.

"We need fire?" Callie asked.

"And I think I know just how to get it." Redd replied with a smirk. He grabbed two different stones he got from defeating the Stone Talus, and began rubbing them together. After some time, they began flaming and most of it was now fire. Before Redd can burn his hands off, he threw the flamed rock right at the wooden piece, making it catch on fire.

The Hinox notices, and jumps around a bit, trying to melt the flame off.

"That's my plan. Since it's distracted by the flame, it won't try to block my attack." Redd explained, and then fired with his ink weapon, not bothering to super jump. The Hinox is now distracted once more. The wooden piece that was on fire has just melted off.

"Get him!" Marie screamed. And they attack once again. The Hinox got up for a split second, but nothing that the Inklings couldn't handle for just one more hit. After that last hit, the Inklings collect the treasures the Hinox left behind, even that orb. Seriously, what could it be used for?

With that out of the way, Callie collects the 2nd fourth of the third Switch medal.

"We only need 2 more. Don't give up now!" Callie exclaimed, and they all get teleported again.

* * *

This time, they were at another grassy area, but there was no water this time. They saw another Hinox there, but it had black skin.

"Now... this Hinox is the Oldest Kin. This one might be the most challenging for you. Good luck." Switch said, and then wasn't heard from until the last of this species.

"Okay, let's just all approach it." Redd whispered. The Squid Sisters and Redd tiptoed beside the Hinox, ready to finish this part of their "test". The Hinox shakes a bit as it heard a bit of noise.

Redd quickly grabbed his Splash-o-matic and shoots the Hinox's closed eye, and it got even more distracted, screaming and wiping the red ink off its eye.

"Wow. Okay then, that was... unpredictable." Marie complimented.

"Thanks. Now let's get a move on." Redd exclaimed, and then he and his friends gang up and attack the beast. Already it does almost half of the damage. Once the Hinox stands up, it reveals that it was sitting on a giant hole with a treasure chest inside it.

What could it be used for?

"Do you think we need that?" Callie asked.

"Maybe we can give it to Link when he's done freeing the Divine Beast." Marie replied.

"Girls? I don't mean to interrupt, but, um..." Redd said, and then points to the Hinox, who was trying to attack them.

"OH COD!" The cousins screamed, and they barely avoid the Hinox's slap attack.

"Look, there's metal on the the thing's leg!" Callie shouted, pointing to a metal bracelet on the Hinox's leg.

"I don't think fire is gonna help us there, Callie." Redd said.

"For that kind of metal, we're gonna have to ignore it and just do the first strategy." Marie responded.

"You got it!" Redd exclaimed, and then did the same thing like with the youngest kin: ink the ground to get his special ready. After a couple minutes of avoiding and inking...

 _Ding!_

Just in time. Redd activated his Inkjet and shot at the Hinox's eye, but it blocked. After the special was over, Redd launched higher into the air like before and out of nowhere, shoots a lot of red ink at the Hinox's eye. Perfect.

"Okay, let's end it." Marie said, and they once again attack. The Oldest Kin is down, and leaves behind its treasures. And another gosh darn orb. Marie grabs the next fourth of the medal.

"Just one more. We can't give up now." Marie said. She, Callie and Redd are teleported AGAIN.

* * *

It was now night in the sky. Boy, this time sure does go by fast...

Fortunately, it wasn't raining, so that was a huge advantage. The Inklings see what looked like a Hinox, but... it's skin wasn't there. It was just a skeleton. They looked up to the sky, and they see Switch there since the sky was dark enough to be seen.

"Even the Stalnox counts since it has the same moves and all that. Be sure to think of an extra strategy, because it won't be too easy once you're done here." Switch warned.

"Well, we have done well on these tests. Our chances to go back home are much higher now." Marie said. Switch didn't respond, it disappeared and didn't come back. Man, this god is rude...

"It doesn't even like small talk..." Marie groaned.

"Well, let's go ahead so we can finish this test." Redd suggested. The Squid Sisters nod, and they walk over to the Stalnox. It wasn't sleeping like the regular Hinox does, it was more likely wandering around. For... something.

The Stalnox notices them and charges forward.

"Watch out!" Redd exclaimed. The Squid Sisters dodge, but Redd takes the hit.

"Redd! Are you alright?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just end this test." Redd said, giving Marie a thumbs up. Like before, the eye would be its weak spot. Unlike how the eye was yellow like the Hinox has, the Stalnox's eye was blue with a yellow pupil.

Still, Redd did the same strategy he did before: he super jumps to get the Stalnox's attention, and shoots ink in its eye from his Splash-o-matic. However, when Redd landed, he realized something.

The eye popped right out of its socket.

"Oh cod, that's gross." Redd exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"I think the eye might be its weak spot like before. Let's just leave it at that." Marie suggested. And they begin attacking the eye. However, they eye kept rolling once in a while, so it was hard to keep track of attacking it a lot.

After some time, almost all of its damage was done. The eye began to roll back to the Stalnox, and then the skeleton monster picks it up and puts it back in its socket. Now they're gonna have to deal with those attacks once again.

"Okay, so that's our plan. We need to get the eye out." Callie said.

"I think I have another plan that doesn't involve the Inkjet this time." Redd responded, and then he whispered something into the girls' ear. The gasped, and then nodded, since they agree with that plan.

The Stalnox attempts to attack, but all of them dodge this time. Redd super jumps, but the Stalnox looks at him as he falls back down. Meanwhile, the Squid Sisters attack the Stalnox's legs with their weapons, distracting him from the fact of Redd. Then the red Inkling shoots red ink at the Stalnox's eye, and said eye popped out and rolled around.

"Go go go!" Redd screamed. But they kept on attacking to finish it. But when they finished...

 _CRASH!_

All three of the weapons were broken. The Stalnox roars and turns black, its bones then fall apart, and it disintegrates into purple dust. There was no random orb this time, and they just went after the Switch medal.

All four pieces come together, and they make a whole like what happened with the Stone Talus.

"We're gonna need new weapons..." Marie groaned.

"Don't give up just yet. We still have 2 more tests to go through." Redd said. And once again, they are teleported.

* * *

They were now in front of some kind of colosseum.

 _"Ooh, this looks like it's gonna be tough."_ Redd thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, there we go :D! Things might get a bit easier from here, but... the next two enemies will be pretty tough to defeat. I guess we'll find out when more chapters come. Anyway, with that being said, Stay Fresh and have a great day! :)**


	11. Tests Are Hard, and I Ain't Lion

**Ugh, school. So boring, but fun at some cases :/. Here is the next chapter, my friends! Enjoyyyyy :D! MEMEICUS INCREAMICUS**

* * *

The Inklings look inside the colosseum. The see what looks a centaur. Except this one is like a lion that had black sin, red eyes and a white mane along with brown horns. It had a black body with white, large stripes. It had minor armor around it, and it held a powerful, huge weapon.

"What is that thing supposed to be?" Redd wondered. The sky darkens again and Switch comes.

"Test four of five: Lynel. This is a very powerful beast, and it's also very smart. You must find a way to dodge its attacks, and defeat it as soon as possible. I will not give you rental weapons, but since Callie and Marie don't have an ink weapon on them, I'm gonna give them these." Switch explained, and he gave Callie a Splat Roller and Marie a Splat Charger.

"At least we like these!" Callie said.

"Good luck, and don't fall victim to it." Switch said eerily, and then disappears. Somehow, the Lynel wasn't even scared when Switch was there. The squid kids shrug, and they go inside. They Lynel doesn't notice them yet.

"I wonder what challenge this guy has for us..." Marie said quietly. A voice that they all despise is heard.

"Well, you two came as well?" The voice asked. It's Jenny.

"Oh cod, not you again." Redd groaned.

"Yes, I am back, Agent 4. I'm sure you're here for the Switch medal?" Jenny said evilly.

"You're in our way, Jenny." Marie snapped.

"I know. That's exactly why I am here." Jenny replied, evilly chuckling afterwards.

"I guess you REALLY want us to be trapped here..." Callie groaned.

"Hee hee hee... it's all Octavio's orders. I'm gonna be the one to try and stop you, so then I can get the Switch medal before you can." Jenny explained. Then they all turned around, and they saw that this Lynel was just staring at them. It didn't have any expression. It's face was just... blank.

"I think we got its attention. Nice going, Jenny." Redd said.

" _Me?_ I'm pretty sure _you_ brought it here to look at us." Jenny yelled.

"I don't think this is gonna be time for the blame game. We have to do this." Marie responded.

"Don't tell me what to do, you fool!" Jenny shouted. And she brought out her Octo Sword.

"GIVE UP RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL MURDER YOU ALL." Jenny exclaimed in an eerie voice.

"Nope. None of us will give up." Redd said.

"GIVE UP NOW!" Jenny screamed.

"Make me." Redd mocked. And Jenny began to attack. Redd noticed at the very last second and used his Splash-o-matic to block the attack. Then he threw a Toxic Mist, making Jenny throw the sword behind her. But that was a huge mistake.

The sword ended up hitting the Lynel. The Lynel thought that they were about to attack him, so as something of defense, he roared loudly and brought out his weapon, which was a giant flame sword.

"Great job, Redd. You made it mad." Jenny snapped.

"Are we seriously still going on right now?!" Redd screamed.

"It will be better if you guys came to my side." Jenny said.

"HA! Get real, Jenny. We're Inklings. We don't cooperate with evil Octarians." Redd said with a smirk. Jenny lowered her head.

"You all remind me of that stupid traitor years ago..." She mumbled to herself.

"Uh... guys?" Marie asked.

"What's up?" Redd answered. The Lynel was now angry, and it raised it sword high into the air.

"We might want to RUN!" Marie screamed. They all began to run the fastest they can. The Lynel brought down its sword at fast speed, and a giant flame attack affected the whole colosseum. The Inking group (and Octoling) got hit by the attack, since that affect was nearly impossible to dodge.

"Whoa! That Lynel thing sure ain't messing around!" Callie exclaimed.

"We have no choice. Let's just do what we always do in Turf Wars." Redd said.

"And how should we start?" Marie asked.

"Ink the area around us." Redd suggested. He got interrupted when Jenny tackled him to the ground.

"I will finish you myself!" Jenny screamed at him.

"Not today!" Redd shouted, "Callie! Marie! Ink the ground, and use it to our advantage on the Lynel! I'll keep distracting Jenny!"

"You got it, Redd!" Callie said, and then they began spraying their signature ink color on the ground. The Lynel backs up, and then it charges towards the Squid Sisters.

"Try super jumping!" Callie suggested.

"Callie, are you insane?! My leg is still healing!" Marie yelled.

"Well, try dodging! He's coming!" Callie screamed. Callie super jumps, and Marie jumps to the side when the Lynel swipes its sword to attack.

"Redd! How's it going over there?" Marie called out.

"Jenny ain't giving up!" Redd shouted from across.

"YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Jenny screamed.

"That's what you think!" Redd yelled back. And they continued their attack.

They Lynel approached the Squid Sisters once again.

"STAY BACK!" Callie cried. She attacked with her Splat Roller, and the ink from said roller got on the Lynel's face. It started roaring as it attempted to wipe the ink off its face. This gave them all an idea.

"We can use this as a distraction!" Callie suggested.

"Let me go for its back." Marie said. She charged up and made an trail of lime green ink. She turned into her squid form and swam to the end of the trail, then she hopped on the Lynel's back. The Lynel felt it, and it started jumping up and down, trying to make the squid get off of it.

"This is for the attacks! And during my... condition!" Marie shouted, and she was whacking the Lynel on the back of its head with her Splat Charger. Normally it would take only a few seconds for the Lynel to get a person off of its back, but it took a bit longer since there was still magenta ink on its eyes.

"This is perfect! We got this!" Marie said as she jumps off the Lynel when it got enough strength.

"YOU WON'T BE GETTING THIS TODAY!" Jenny continued her loud screaming. And she charged towards the Lynel. Unfortunately, the Lynel regained its composure and all the ink was off its face. It brought out its sword as it clashed together with Jenny's sword as well.

"Mine may be weaker... but I still have potential!" Jenny shouted. The Lynel just roars in response. Jenny raises her sword, but the Lynel blocks it with a shield that it has with him as well.

"Coward. You an absolute coward. Fight me. OR DON'T! It's not like it will affect me!" Jenny teased. The Lynel began to do the same attack as first time when it got mad. He raised his sword high into the air. The flame got the Inkling group.

"Ack... my gosh darn leg..." Marie groaned, wincing from the pain.

"Wait. Where's Agent 4?" Callie asked. She and Marie looked behind, and they saw Redd there. He put his finger over his mouth, telling them not to say anything. And now Jenny... she just super jumped to avoid the attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT TO!" Jenny screamed from above. And when she landed, she began to repeatedly stab the Lynel. It took a LOT of damage, but it still managed to survive.

It kneeled down, almost done for. Some dark fuchsia ink was scattered all across it.

"That Switch medal will NEVER be yours!" Jenny shouted, and then maniacally laughs. She jumped high, her sword beginning to attack. And then...

 _SPLAT!_

Jenny got attacked from behind by Redd's Splash-o-matic.

"There. That should take care of her." Redd said.

"Great job, Agent 4! That was awesome!" Marie complimented.

"Yeah, I know. Jenny was REALLY getting on my nerves." Redd replied.

"Hey, guys? I don't mean to interrupt, but, um..." Callie said nervously. She pointed in front of them. The Lynel was running to them.

"DODGE!" Redd screamed. They all jumped out of the way.

"Okay, so, I need to ink its face. It will get distracted by it. That will allow you and Marie to jump on its back to attack it." Callie explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Redd said, agreeing to that suggestion.

"But when you're on its back to attack, don't use ink. Bonk it with your actual weapon." Callie continued.

"Aight. Seems good enough." Redd said with a small laugh.

 _"Where is Link when you need him..."_ Marie thought. They all ink a small trail, and they turned into their squid form and swam to the end of it.

"HEY, LYNEL! Over here!" Callie shouted, doing a little distraction dance as well. The Lynel turns around and saw the squid dancing. It attempted to attack, but Callie blocks it with her roller. Then she attacks with her roller again, and the magenta ink was once again on the Lynel's face. It roars continuously.

"NOW!" Callie called out. Marie and Redd were now on the Lynel's back.

"Begone, beast!" Redd yelled. He and Marie used their physical weapon and keeps slapping it on the back of the Lynel's head.

The two were automatically off the Lynel, and it roars even louder. It falls to its knees and turns black. Eventually, the Lynel disappears and turns into purple dust. It leaves behind some horns, and even its sword and shield. And including those treasures was the fourth Switch medal. It was one whole this time.

"Well, at least we don't have to fight more of these." Marie said.

"Say, how did that Lynel get defeated so easily from our attacks? It would usually take a LOT more hits considering its bulk." Redd wondered.

"I think it would have to be from Jenny's attacks as well. Her sword is so strong, it was able to do SO much damage from those stabs." Callie replied.

"That makes sense." Redd said with a small chuckle.

"Very good." Switch complimented as it peers through one of the small whole of the colosseum, but still in the clouds, far away so the squid kids can still see it.

"Not only have you defeated the Lynel, you stopped Jenny from getting in your way. I'm impressed. A lot, actually." The god continued.

"I was surprised as well. We kinda used her to stop the Lynel for us." Marie said.

"There is only one more test you'll have to do. You sure you're ready?" Switch asked.

"Of course!" Redd replied. Switch raised one of its "body parts".

"By the way... there's something BIG once you get all the medals. Link is almost done as well, so be ready." Switch said.

"Wait, what?" They all asked.

 _Click!_

And they were teleported again.

* * *

 _Back in the midst of a grassy field in Hyrule..._

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jenny screamed as she threw her sword on the ground. It scared a few birds on the process.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THEM GET AWAY! I WILL GET BACK AT THEM!" Jenny continued her loud rant.

"Jen, calm down." Octavio commanded.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING THOSE FOOLS, AND YET _THIS_ ALL HAPPENS!" Jenny bellowed.

"From now on, let the rest of my troops handle it. Until you calm yourself." Octavio continued.

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHH! Fine..." Jenny groaned, and then she super jumps to where the DJ is.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to make this. I just need to keep on remembering to FINISH this, for god's sake XD. Anyway, did ya like it? See ya next time for more of this, and my other stories as well! :D**


	12. Ancient Beast

**Dear god, I have a LOT going on in my life right now, lol XD. Anyway, new chapter is here right now. I'll try to get PBB: Admin Story chapter soon. But for now, we got this. Enjoy this new chapter! :D**

* * *

The group of Inklings notice they were in another grassland. This time, there were a couple stone walls, along with a huge tower that glowed blue. They had no idea why that was even there, but it was.

What kind of huge enemy could they be facing? That's a huge thought going on right now.

"This looks... suspicious." Marie said.

"Be aware of our surroundings." Redd added. And a few seconds later, Switch appeared from the sky again.

"Test five of five: Guardian." Switch started. This ended up getting Marie's attention.

"Wait. Did you just say-?" She asked.

"Yes, your next test is a Guardian," Switch replied, "This is an ancient beast that takes a lot of hits. If you're tracked by its laser, RUN. Defeat it in time."

"What's its weak spot?" Callie asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Switch responded. And out of nowhere, a Guardian approaches them. Its body glows pink, and a red line was targeting Redd.

"What do we do?!" Redd screamed.

"Good luck." Switch said nonsensically, and then left. The Squid Sisters just face palm since he just left without giving them any hints.

Before the laser from the Guardian can hit Redd, he turned into his squid form and super jumps to avoid the attack. And he landed on the ground without getting hurt at all. The laser beam ended up making a fire trail when it landed.

"Oh dear cod, that's scary." Marie exclaimed.

"We need to find a weak spot from this thing!" Callie shouted.

"I wonder where that could be." Redd wondered. The Guardian began to target Marie this time. Marie got a bit frightened, since she LITERALLY got attacked by a Guardian when she first got teleported to Hyrule. And on CRUTCHES too!

"Oh cod..." She whispered. The Guardian moved closer to her.

"Stay away from her!" Redd shouted, and then he grabbed his Splash-o-matic and shot some ink right in the Guardian's eye. And then something that they all weren't expecting just happened.

The Guardian spun its head around, trying to get the ink off of its only eye. It's legs were flailing as it tried to keep balance. And soon, it fell over.

"That's it! The weak spot is its eye!" Callie suddenly shrieked.

"So then... how do we truly defeat this thing?" Marie asked.

"We'll need to find a weapon that can actually break this thing apart." Redd replied.

"If only Link was here. Or if Switch was NICE ENOUGH to give us more weapons for this situation." Marie angrily mumbled.

"You two can watch this thing. If it tries to get up, shoot some ink in its eye," Redd explained, "And then, I will go find a weapon, like... a sword or something like that. Can we try and do that?"

The Squid Sisters nodded. They keep a close eye on the Guardian, who was still trying to get up from the last attack.

Redd ran to another direction, trying to find something. He eventually encountered a total of 3 of creatures. They were like the pig monsters like back with the Frost Talus, but this time, they were much bigger and skinnier.

"Got this." Redd said to himself. The bigger pig monsters began to charge at him. Redd shot ink from his Splash-o-matic, and once again, the ink was on their eyes. The growled and roared as they tried to get it off.

Redd got closer to them, since of of these monsters were holding a sword.

"Thank you." Redd said kindly, and he grabbed the sword. The monster was too distracted to see that it just lost its only weapon.

It didn't take Redd too long to return to the Squid Sisters, since he made a red ink trail with his main used weapon.

"How's it going, girls?" He asked.

"The Guardian is getting up!" Callie exclaimed. Truth be told. It was up. Red ink was still a bit around its eye, but it didn't even mind. It began to target Marie once again.

"Seriously?!" She yelled.

"Not to worry, Marie. I got this." Redd said with a smirk. He fired from his Splash-o-matic, and it ended up getting the Guardian's attention before it can hit Marie.

It targets Redd with its laser. But Redd shoots red ink once again. On the Guardian's eye, it struggles again.

"I got a sword! Let's beat the carp out of this thing!" Redd shouted. The Squid Sisters grin and nod. Callie grabs her Roller, and Marie grabs her Charger. Redd took out the sword.

"This might not be the most powerful thing, but hopefully it will work." Redd said. The girls just shrug, since they don't know how to truly respond to that kind of compliment.

"Okay, girls. I have another plan, just in case something else happens," Redd explained, "So, you guys can keep looking at the eye, making sure the Guardian doesn't try to attack anyone. And I'll use the sword to finish it. Hopefully, this plan works."

"You got it, Redd!" Callie said with a thumbs up. And they all get ready for their plan. The ink slides off the ancient beast's eye, but they were prepared. Redd used the sword and sliced off one of the Guardian's legs. He does that a couple more times. Marie aimed with her charger, and released a full force shot right at the eye again. Now not only can the Guardian not see, but it also cannot move.

"This thing now has nowhere to go." Redd teased while smirking. Now Redd aimed for the body and kept on slashing it. It was surprisingly doing a decent amount of damage on this ancient beast.

"You got this, Redd! Defeat him so we can finally go home!" Marie shouted.

"Of course, Marie! I totally got this!" Redd called out. He kept on slashing like there was no tomorrow. Right when the Guardian got up, it faced all three of the squids right in the eye.

"Is it angry now?" Callie asked. Suddenly, the ancient beast glows a bright blue. It's head spun around slowly, and some pink weird stuff flew up into the air. The glow was now brighter, and the squid kids had _no idea_ what is going on right now. And then...

 _BAM!_

The Guardian exploded. It left behind a bunch of gears and screws, and also some weird rock with a yellow-orange glow. And just like before, it showed the mysterious Switch medal.

"That's it. That's it right there! That's the last Switch medal!" Redd exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed it. And Switch appeared again.

"Now's not the time to use them yet. Your friend is waiting for you back at Gerudo Town. Go see him. You'll need it." The god said, and he teleported them again.

* * *

The Inklings were back in Gerudo Town. At least maybe the weather was much more warmer than usual. Maybe a little _too_ warm.

"Could Link be back from his job already?" Marie wondered.

"He should be back any moment now." Redd responded. And a few seconds later, Link came from outside the entrance. He went to the edge of the town, and he changed back into his green long pants and blue tunic.

"I came as soon as I can." The Hylian said.

"Did you free the... Divine Beast?" Marie asked.

"Yes. I am off to Hyrule castle now. But I have to take you home first." Link replied.

"Well, I think we got a hint already now." Redd said with a grin. And he brung out a couple of the Switch medals. The Squid Sisters got the rest of the Switch medals out. Soon, all of the medals began to float by themselves.

"W-What's happening?!" Callie shouted.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Link replied. All of them spun around. It got faster. Then, when it came, they all disappeared. And it opened up a portal. They had no idea where the portal was leading to.

"Do you think we should go in it?" Marie asked.

"If we wanna go home. I think it's our only way." Redd responded. Without any waiting, they just went in the portal anyway. What could be awaiting them when the reach the end of it?

* * *

When the arrived, it was in a rocky area. In the middle, there was a huge hole with water that was VERY deep. On top of the water, it was something very unusual, but seemed very familiar.

It looked like a huge Inkling Squid, but it was all brown. And it was made out of ancient material. Some of it also glows a bright pink color.

"WHAT THE CARP IS THAT?!" Redd screamed. The sky turned dark. That's right- it's Switch again.

"This is the TRUE finale." The god said.

"I thought the Guardian was the last one!" Marie shouted. Link got a bit surprised, but he shrugged it off.

"No, that's the last one to _get_ to that finale," Switch explained, "Like I said before, you'll be facing against an enemy with water, your greatest fear. You'll need to find a way to tame the beast in order to get on it. You'll need to find out. Bye."

Switch left again, sky is normal.

"Well. Time to tame this beast." Redd said. And they all devised a plan to defeat it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the finale is coming soon. Gotta TRY and get this done XD. Anyway, liked it? I'll try and work on more. Stay Fresh! :D**


	13. Divine Beast Vah Ika

**Okay, let me just get this out of the way first. I'm glad we made it this far. When I finish this crossover, which would be one more chapter after this, I'm gonna make a sequel to Withered Flower! But for now... let us all enjoy this one :).**

 **Enjoy the (maybe) last chapter! :D**

* * *

The group looked at the huge Inkling Squid beast that awaits in that giant water hole. More staring, and some parts of it eventually turned pink. It knew that someone was about to go down there and attack them.

"We don't even know how this thing attacks." Callie complained.

"That's true. Simply jumping down there would make the beast mad, and it will instantly attack us." Redd explained.

"Not to mention that falling from that height without something good will land in getting damaged by falling." Link added.

"For you, maybe. For us, we don't have to worry. Squids don't have bones." Redd said with a sheepish laugh. Link shot a glare at him, but the group almost fell when the giant beast roared loudly. It was a sound they couldn't comprehend (I do this because Vah Naboris and Vah Rudania have sounds I cannot even recognize XD).

"Even if we don't make it, I believe this things will shoot their attacks anyways!" Marie shouted.

"Okay, I have a plan though," Redd said, "So, this thing will attack us the minute we fall down. We still have weapons. If we ink the rocks on the walls, we can gather some momentum and turn into our squid form to stay there for a moment. Then we continue falling."

"Good start so far. It'll be kinda hard considering my broken leg." Marie responded.

"Yeah, part of that plan... you're gonna have to sit this one out, Marie. Until the beast is tamed." Redd apologized.

"So... what do you do when you land on it?" Link asked.

"Once we get on the beast, we-"

"By the way... IT HAS A NAME, YOU SQUID KIDS." Switch exclaimed, despite not being seen.

"Can you stop? We're discussing a plan!" Callie yelled.

"Sure you are. This beast has a name. Divine Beast Vah Ika"Switch said.

"Shut it. Let us continue talking." Redd nearly yelled. Switch didn't respond back. Redd stifled a laugh.

"Looks like he finally understood. Now we should-"

 _CRASH!_

Red lightning struck beside him, leaving him shocked.

"Maybe _YOU_ should be the one who should shut up." Switch exclaimed, and then left for real this time.

"Okay... without ANY FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS... let us continue our plan." Redd said a bit angrily.

"Once we actually land on this huge beast- I mean... 'Divine Beast Vah Ika' according to Switch..." Redd explained, "Link. You might have the power inside that ancient phone to actually stop it. That'll be how we truly do this."

"I've stopped all of the Divine Beasts I needed to save. This one will be no exception." Link said with a smirk.

"Okay. We will start now. Callie, we're going down there. Take your roller with you." Redd said, pointing at the magenta pop star.

"You got it, Redd!" Callie replied, smiling while holding her roller high into the air.

"Wish us luck, you two." Redd continued, and then he jumped off of the ledge, with Callie following soon after. Link and Marie watched the two of them fall. The breeze of the wind while falling was VERY strong.

Divine Beast Vah Ika saw them, and the pink glows have gotten brighter. It roared once again, and streams of water were coming for them.

"Get closer to the ledge!" Redd commanded. Despite falling, he and Callie gotten close to it. Redd quickly pulled out his Splash-o-matic and shot some red ink from it to an edge from lower. He turned into his squid form just in time to stay there. Callie did the same with her roller, and they were both safe later on.

More water streams were coming from all directions. Every second, they got faster and more came. But they all kept missing because Vah Ika didn't know where the two squids were at.

Eventually, the water streams stopped, and the pink glows darkened.

"Okay, now is our chance!" Redd whispered. He and Callie turned back into their humanoid form, and their falling cycle continued. When they were nearly there after a few more seconds, which seemed like forever, Vah Ika began to attack again.

But the two squids landed on it before the water streams can go up and try to hurt them. Instead, the water streams began to target them and go right on the beast itself.

"Avoid it, avoid it! Go go go!" Redd screamed. There was a small hole on Vah Ika's right eye, which led to more of the beast itself. They went inside the hole before another water stream tried to get them.

"Did we do it?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Now it's Link's chance to go there. Marie can come as well since we're safe." Redd replied.

 _*meanwhile back with the others.*_

"I think they made it! The beast isn't attacking anymore!" Marie cheered.

"Now is our chance to tame it." Link added.

"Don't leave me out. I'm coming with you, Link." Marie said with a smirk.

"But what about your broken leg? Aren't you worried about that?" Link asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine. Plus, I'm not gonna let those two take _all_ the glory. They need some help." Marie replied.

"So... I guess you're coming then. It'll be hard, but I think it'll work." Link said, giving in to the request. Marie grinned, and she dropped her crutches, letting them fall on the hard rocks.

"Do that squid thing. It'll be easier this way." Link suggested. Marie nodded, and she turned into her squid form. Link held her with one hand. He then backed up a bit, ran to the ledge, and jumped down. The breeze was once again very rough.

When they almost got there, Vah Ika noticed. Pink glows were around the darker brown parts once again. Link quickly pulled out his paraglider, while holding on to the squid Marie at the same time. Ika shot some more water streams, but Link managed to dodge them with ease. The beast got tired, and it gave up. Link felt the ground of Vah Ika once he landed.

He put his paraglider away, and he set Marie down. When she turned back into her humanoid form, she shook her broken leg a bit.

"It's getting a little bit better." She said with a smile.

"You're gonna need some stitches." Link warned.

"When we get out of here, I will check in." Marie said with a shrug. They also notice the whole on Vah Ika's right eye, and they go in. The hole wasn't too deep, so they jumped down with ease. Link landed on his feet, and he felt fine. Marie, however, winced as some more pain grew.

"You guys actually did it!" Link cheered.

"Heck yeah we did! It was kinda easy, but we got through it." Redd replied, and then chuckled. Callie had a surprised look on her face.

"Marie! What happened to your crutches?" She exclaimed.

"I don't need 'em for this part. We'll need to work together in order to do this." Marie responded.

"But won't you need some help? Cause I'll help you the best I can." Redd said.

"Of course you can. I'll need it." Marie replied, showing Redd a toothy grin.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way... we got this first part right here." Link explained. There was a pedestal behind them that has some kind of eye there, and a slot for the Sheikah Slate.

Link put the Slate inside, and the machine activated.

 **"TRAVEL GATE REGISTERED TO MAP."**

Next to them was a large circle with that same eye. It glowed blue. Link saw it and smiled. Then they began to hear voices.

 _"Someone's here! Someone is actually here!"_

 _"They're gonna try and stop the beast!"_

 _"Is Switch finally gonna be stopped?!"_

There were more voices that kept coming. Some are Inklings, Octolings, and some are even Hylians, Gerudos, or any other creatures from Hyrule.

"Woah, what the heck? Who are you guys?" Redd asked. Though they couldn't be seen, their voices were still heard.

 _"We are Switch's test slaves in the past. The ones who died trying to stop this beast!"_ A male Inkling was heard.

"Wait! There was more people before us?!" Callie shouted.

 _"Indeed. I was one of the people who came before, and the closet to stopping this beast. Unfortunately... something has massacred us."_ The next voice heard was a Hylian.

 _"Inklings and Hylian! Please stop this beast before it takes over many worlds!"_ An female Octoling yelled.

"Don't worry. We got this." Link said with a salute.

"Do you know exactly what we should do?" Marie asked.

 _"The beast is like a giant puzzle,"_ A Zora said, _"To start, you must find a map. A Guidance Stone that should be ahead should be the way to your victory. Use that time wisely. Many people have tried... all of them, including myself, have fallen."_

Link guided the other squids to where the Guidance Stone is. It was blocked by a gray box with some bars, which they had no way of getting through. Yes, the squids can just slip through the bars, but for Link, that's a different story.

Instead, he had another idea. He activated a red magnet power, and used it to grab the metal box. He then dragged it to the left, and they can easily access it.

"What was that?" Redd exclaimed.

"Magnesis. It allows me to grab metal objects easily." Link explained. Then he reached the Guidance Stone. He put the Sheikah Slate inside the slot. There was an orange glow from it, and then the eye on the Slate turned blue.

 **"SHIEKAH SLATE AUTHENTICATED. DISTILLING MAP OF DIVINE BEAST."**

But then it glitched, which made Link freak out a little bit. The blue glow got brighter.

 **"ERROR: NOT A TRUE DIVINE BEAST. ACCESSING MAP DISTILLATION EVENT."**

The giant, upside down rock had a blue background, and a lot of weird text began going down. The eye on the tip of the rock got brighter and brighter. It even created a tear the more text that came down. The tear eventually dropped and landed on the Sheikah Slate. Link watched a hologram of the map of Divine Beats Vah Ika. Then the machine loosened its grip of the Sheikah Slate and Link immediately grabbed it and put it on his belt.

 _"Great job! You have the map! Good start so far!"_ A Gerudo cheered.

 _"There are a total of 5 different terminals that are scattered around the Divine Beast. You'll need to find them all in order to escape."_ A female Inkling explained.

"I've done this before, I can do it again." Link said to himself.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Callie said with a shrug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go stop this beast and get out of here!" Redd shouted. The Squid Sisters and Link nodded in agreement. Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate again, and adjusted the beast to move some parts. These parts were the two big tentacles. He adjusted them to move to the away from each other, and then two water streams came out of it.

Utterly, the streams landed on some parts that allowed a terminal to pop up. Guarding it was a mini Guardian with an ancient spear.

"This way, guys." Link demanded. They ran past the obstacles they took to get to the Guidance Stone, and the mini Guardian began to run up to them. Redd, in a panic, took out his Splash-o-matic and shot some red ink in its eye. Link did the final blow by pulling out **the sword that seals the darkness.** It was glowing blue, and a couple slashes took it down easily.

The mini Guardian had a blue glow before it exploded and left behind its screws, gears, and even its own weapon. But Link just scoffed and left the weapon there, and instead took the screws and gears.

Link scanned the Slate on the terminal, and it accepted it.

 _"That is one terminal! You need four more!"_ Another Inkling was heard.

 _"Please heroes... end this for all of us."_ An Octoling pleaded.

(I'm not gonna give specific details about ALL the locations of the one beast, so I'm just gonna give a brief description on how they got there. XD).

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They were outside the beast, the location was the mantle. Link made the tentacles of Vah Ika got towards each other, stopping the water streams. This has revealed another terminal. More mini Guardians tried to attack them, but Link easily defeated them. Then he scanned the Sheikah Slate on the terminal. More voices were heard.

 _"That's two! You're doing great!"_ This one was a Hylian.

 _"Keep it up! Then we can finally escape this foul place!"_ And that one was a Rito.

* * *

 _More minutes..._

Back inside. Link adjusted the tentacles, and one of them revealed a secret room. No obstacles awaited there. Link scanned the terminal once again.

 _"That's three terminals! You're halfway there!"_ An Inkling girl cheered.

 _"Just keep it up! There's nothing to end it!"_ A Goron shouted.

"We got this." Redd said.

* * *

 _Even more minutes..._

There was a terminal on the outside again, on the left tentacle. A couple more mini Guardians were there. Callie and Marie offered assistance this time. And Marie's leg was getting a tiny bit better!

After the mini Guardians were defeated, and Link picks up the remains of them, he scans the terminal with that good ol' Sheikah Slate.

 _"FOUR TERMINALS! We have a hero in our midst!"_ An Octoling cheered.

 _"There's one more left. I don't know if they can make it, but I feel some hope!"_ A Rito added.

* * *

 _...You know what I'm gonna say next..._

Link and the group had a tough time finding this terminal. Redd was in the center of where they started, and he shot some ink from his Splash-o-matic. A terminal popped up.

"H-How did you know that was there?" Link exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just did that, and it worked." Redd replied with a shrug. Link scanned it anyway. All the terminals were now blue.

 _"OH MY COD, YES! You did it! That's all the terminals!"_ An Inkling screamed excitedly.

 _"Now you must get that center thing right there, and tame the beast once and for all."_ A Hylian said.

 _"But expect the worst to come..."_ A Gerudo said worriedly. The last terminal they got was behind the main point.

"This is it. He scans this, we win. And we get to go home." Redd said.

"Finally! This was a fun adventure though." Callie cheered.

"Let's savor the moment. This ends it all." Marie suggested. Link looked at them and smiled. He scanned his Sheikah Slate on the flat point where the eye was. The it got covered in pink malice. Link jumped a bit and backed up.

"WHAT THE CARP?!" Redd screamed. The malice then showed a blue glow. What then formed was some kind of weird monster made of this malice. It had red, long hair on both sides. There was brown curve on its head that sharpened on both sides. It had no feet, but it floated somehow. One of its hands was there, and the other held what seemed like a Splattershot. And it also had one blue eye. It screeched loudly.

 _"This is the last obstacle. Some of us made it that far, but we fell in the end."_ An Inkling said.

 _"Be careful, heroes! It wants a match of Turf War!"_ Another Inkling added. The monster held up its Splatteshot-like replica at them in a threatening pose.

 _"Like it, guys? It's my own creation."_ Switch said eerily.

"We'll defeat it though! We've come this far!" Redd screamed, and then brought out his Splash-o-matic. Callie brought out her Roller, and Marie had her charger.

"Link, let us handle this. We've done a lot of Turf Wars. You can do the final attack." Marie explained. Link nodded, and he hid behind a wall.

"Come at us, you monster!" Callie commanded. Switch chuckled evilly.

 _"It has a name as well, squid kids. I call it... Splatblight Ganon."_

* * *

 **A/N: So, there we go. I'm really starting to like where this is going exactly :]. I hoped you enjoyed this! Have a Fresh day, and I will see y'all next time! :D**


	14. You're a Kid, You're a Squid

**This is it. The end of my first crossover (that took me so long because of my busy days ;-;). I certainly hoped you guys really enjoyed it so far, because I really liked making this. In future crossover stories (which I won't make in a while), you're definitely gonna see more of Switch. But here is the last chapter of the Splatoon and Zelda crossover. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Redd, Callie, Marie and Link glared at the contraption known as "Splatblight Ganon". It was glaring back at them with its one blue eye.

 _"So, you four ready for your final test?"_ Switch asked.

"Of course! Don't think we'll back down that easily, Switch!" Redd exclaimed with a grin, holding his Splash-o-matic tightly.

 _"Very well then."_ Switch said.

 **TURF WAR**

 **Save the spirits from Switch's grasp!**

"Splatblight Ganon" has one of his arms being similar to a Splattershot. He shot a couple times, and instead of ink like all Inklings use... it is instead that yucky, ugly malice that this thing was made of.

"It might want a battle." Marie exclaimed.

"We have to shoot it in order to lower its HP." Callie explained.

"Hey, Turf War is a big thing of mine. This'll be too easy." Redd said with a smirk. Splatblight Ganon roars loudly and threatens them by pointing his malice-shooting Splattershot arm right at them.

"Bring it on. Let the timer start." Redd demanded.

(Insert Now or Never remix by NOQQYSC since that remix lasts for exactly three minutes, lol)

Redd immediately started inking the ground around him so he can maneuver much easier. He turns into his squid form, and he has no trouble at all swimming around in his red ink.

 _"Can you survive for 3 minutes? You three are actually pretty lucky."_ Switch complimented.

"Don't try and distract us! We're the squids who know what we're doing!" Callie yelled, and she started hitting Splatblight Ganon with her roller continuously. Eventually, Splatblight Ganon got tired of it and swiped his arm at Callie, making her grip get released.

"Oof! That thing packs a punch!" Callie exclaimed.

"Do you guys know what I should do? I don't know any of this 'Turf War' stuff!" Link called out to the squid group. Redd ran over to him.

"Maybe once his HP is low, you can do the final hit." He whispered.

"Okay. Count me in." Link said as he shows his sword. It was glowing blue once again, but out of Splatblight's sight.

Redd took his attention back to Splatblight Ganon.

"In a Turf War, we all work as a team," Redd explained, "If we don't let our guard down, we oughta win. Don't back down and try our best. This weird thing might have size and creepiness, but we have teamwork and coordination. Now... let's win ourselves a Turf War."

"Stay Fresh till the very end!" Callie and Marie shouted simultaneously. They shot their ink from their signature weapons. Splatblight Ganon wasn't backing down one little bit.

Splatblight just shot some malice from his arm. It was just that classic thing where each team was painting the most ground. Calle and Marie did back up attacks, especially since Marie had her hurt leg. Redd did most damage since he is much familiar with Turf Wars.

"This thing is defensive!" Redd shouted.

"Think of this as a giant Octarian weapon, Redd! We can do it!" Callie yelled.

"Of course we can! We're not the coward types! We are Agents!" Redd screamed. And they continued firing. Redd got some of his red ink on Splatblight Ganon's eye, and he started shrieking and running around. Malice was being flown from everywhere.

"Don't touch that stuff! It'll hurt you!" Link reminded.

"I think I am aware since they're coming from... this... thing." Redd said. He super jumped high into the air to start a jump attack. Splatblight Ganon blindly aims, but Marie interrupts by sniping it. Then Callie does a sneak attack with her roller, both doing a decent amount of damage.

Redd was falling down, so he turned back into his humanoid form and shot ink like no tomorrow. Splatblight Ganon nearly fell down, but he quickly got up again. Then he teleported back to the center.

"What is he doing?" Callie asked. Then they all heard this sound.

 _ding!_

Part of Splatblight Ganon's red hair was glowing and flowing around like in wind.

"Oh man. That can't be good." Redd said, his eyes widened. Suddenly, Splatblight got closer to them all, and got high into the air, getting covered in malice.

"It's Splashdown! RUNNNNNNN!" Redd screeched. Luckily, they avoid the attack before Splatblight comes down at immense speed, leaving a spiral of malice throughout. Then he started teleporting throughout the place.

 _"Be careful, heroes! That one attack really does a lot to just us!"_ A Hylian reminded.

 _"Don't get caught in its surprise attacks!"_ An Inkling yelled.

"We're definitely aware now!" Redd exclaimed.

 **1:30 left.**

Redd immediately charged up his special. The Squid Sisters did the same. Callie had a Roller, so her special was the Killer Wail. Marie had the Bomb Rush as her special.

"Okay, you two. I have a plan," Marie whispered as the group huddled up, "We all have our specials ready. I will use the Splat Bomb Rush to throw bombs at random places and try to get Splatblight Ganon. Callie will then distract it with the Killer Wail. Then Redd, you should use the Inkjet and finish him off, and then Link will do the final blow."

"Sounds great." Redd responded.

 **1:00 left.**

Marie started throwing a lot of Splat Bombs around the place since Splatblight was still teleporting. Splatblight was hit by one of them he was near. Then Callie immediately took or her Killer Wail as Splatblight was getting up. Before Splatblight started teleporting around again, the Killer Wail hit it.

 **30 seconds left.**

Redd took out his Inkjet and started flying around. Each shot of red ink did a lot of damage.

 **15 seconds left.**

As the Inkjet was ended, Redd jumped up super high and shot some last ink. Splatblight was screeching very loudly everyone had to cover their ears. Even the spirits did, even though they weren't seen.

 **10.**

"Link! NOW!" Redd screamed.

 **9.**

"Oh, right!" Link exclaimed.

 **8.**

Splatblight started getting up slowly.

 **7.**

The squids shot from their weapons to prevent Splatblight from attacking some more.

 **6.**

Link ran up from behind so Splatblight doesn't see him.

 **5.**

Link shut his eyes tightly as various memories begin to play in his head.

 **4.**

Link gripped his sword tighter. He wanted to save Hyrule and Zelda and stop Calamity Ganon. This must be part of his task.

 **3.**

 _Link. You are our final hope._ A female voice was saying.

 **2.**

 _The fate of Hyrule rests with you!_

 **1.**

Link jumped high.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, and then slashed Splatblight Ganon's entire body half open.

 **GAME!**

Splatblight Ganon was screeching very loudly. Malice was leaking out of its body. It tired to get closer to the squid group to try and attack them. But it glows a bright pink. And soon...

 _BOOM!_

It exploded.

The leftover malice dust was spread across the room before it disappeared. Then, a mysterious red heart with a yellow barrier around it came down slowly.

"Oh, nice! A Heart Container!" Link said as he looks at it.

"Do you need it?" Redd asked.

"Of course." Link replied. He grabbed it, and his health replenishes, and it gains more of it. The round ancient bulb no longer had the malice surrounding it. It was still glowing orange.

Link grabbed his Sheikah Slate and scanned it on the round eye in front of it. The bulb was now glowing blue.

 _"Wow, I am very impressed! You managed to defeat Splatblight Ganon!"_ An Inkling cheered.

 _"Now we are free! FREE!" A_ Rito yelled.

 _"What is every one of your names? We will remember for a long time."_ A Gerudo wondered.

"I'm known as Link." Link said.

"I'm Redd." Redd added.

"And I'm Callie!" Callie exclaimed.

"I'm Marie." Marie said.

 _"Of course, of course. Great job to all of you! You have set us all out of this dark place!"_ An Octoling said.

"And now we should be going home soon any minute now." Redd said with a smirk.

 _"Congratulations, you four. You have defeated Splatblight Ganon and completed all of my tests."_ Switch said.

"Heck yeah we did! It was tough, but we got through it all." Callie responded.

 _"If there are any last goodbyes you want to make... please do so now."_ Switch offered. Redd was confused why Switch was being _this_ nice to them.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye," Link said, "I really appreciate meeting you all. You guys were great when we defeated Kohga and solved the beast, and defeated Splatblight Ganon."

"It was a wild adventure." Redd said with a small laugh.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Saying good bye is tough, but we have to let things go." Link responded with a small sigh.

"Link. If you ever see Zelda again... please tell her we all said hi, and that we all helped part of your journey." Marie offered.

"I'll be seeing you all another time! But first... let's take a selfie." Link said with a smirk.

"Alrighty then!" Redd cheered. They all huddled up together, and they made a cool pose while Link held his Sheikah Slate with one hand. Then he took the picture.

"Okay, Switch. We are ready to go back to Inkopolis." Redd said as he looks at the ceiling, hoping Switch would hear him easier.

 _"Very well then."_ Switch replied. They squids gave one last wave and Link waved back.

 _Click!_

Everyone was teleported. Link was back in Hyrule Fields.

* * *

Redd, Callie and Marie looked at their surroundings. They were back in Inkopolis Square.

"Ah, home sweet home." Redd said with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad we are finally back. This has been very crazy." Callie exclaimed.

"I am definitely heading to the hospital right now. Need some stitches for my hurt leg." Marie reminded.

"We should go do that right now." Redd said with a small chuckle. Marie did a tough time moving since she didn't have her crutches, but she handled it just fine.

* * *

 _A couple weeks later..._

 ***scene: Hyrule Castle***

Link shot an Ancient Arrow at a Guardian, and then it exploded. He was near the center of Hyrule Castle before coming face to face with Calamity Ganon.

Link stopped for a second before going inside the sanctum. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate and viewed different pictures. They all ranged from Link's memories in the past before he got killed by the Guardians and then brought back to life.

Then one picture surprised him.

He saw himself smiling, and three squid kids. One guy with red hair and a huge grin on his face while winking and holding up a peace sign. Another had long, black hair, a pink dress, and also had a big smile. The last one was had gray hair, a green dress, and a small smile while placing her hands on her hips.

Link sighed and smiled.

"You guys are possibly the reason I am where I am today." He thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Done and done :D. The next crossover is on Deltarune. I already uploaded the first chapter, so go check that out if you haven't already. I will make more crossovers in the future sometime. But that is all for now.**

 **Stay Fresh, everyone! See y'all next time! ;)**


End file.
